The TimeTravelers Lover
by Riddle-Solver
Summary: Annie Arpin is new to Hogwarts in year 3 with her best friends Luna and Robert when a full moon event sends Annie back in time... To the Marauders! What will happen when she meets a certain werewolf? Will it be Love at first sight? No like? No read!...
1. Annie's Story!

Hi, my name is Annie Arpin, I'm 13 years old and I was thrown about 20 years into the past.

* * *

I am originally from Australia and I went to Brighton's school for the magical folk, which, you guessed it, is a school for witches and wizards, and I am a witch.

I grew up in Sydney, Australia, my mother was a muggle (non-magical folk) and my dad was a wizard. I first got my letter when I was 11 and I was so excited because I never really fitted in, all I had were my best friends: Luna Lovegood and Robert Stevenson, and it just so happens, their parents and my dad were the best of friends at school which means they were magical _which means _that my best friends were _also_ magical, which was fantastic because we were all to go to the same magical school :)

My mum was the _prettiest_ girl I knew, she was the typical model, Blond hair, slim,tall figure and the most _stunning_ green eyes, they were like emeralds.  
My dad was really good looking, what with his dark brown hair (almost black), hazel eyes, tall and a strong build... What male _wouldn't_ want to look like him?  
I have dark brown hair (dad), green eyes (mum), slim figure (mum), cute nose (dad) but, somehow, I ended up at 5"0' feet where as my mum was a 5"9' and my dad was 6"3', it's really unfair... All well, what am I gonna do about it? Huh?

My best friend, Luna, was amazingly gorgeous! She has long, wavy blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and is medium height, you know, Johnny, a boy in our year level, asked her out in year 2 and you know how she answered? She said "Hmmm... I don't know, I'll have to ask the gnargles, because they might be swarming in your head, making you do this" And then she walked away... WHAT THE HELL, LUNA?!?!.  
My other best friend, Robert, now... I can't even begin to tell you how hot he was, he's 6"0' (he _always_ made fun of me because he's a foot taller than me), black hair and his eyes are like, grey, it's really cool, oh, and also, he's, like, really strong, so yeah.

Everyone called our group: _The ASH Trio_ which stands for A: Amazingly S: Sexy H: Hot because we were the hottest people in the school, all the guys wanted to go out with Luna and I and all the girls wanted to go out with Robby. Oh, which reminds me, and you cannot tell this to _anyone_, but, Luna is a werewolf, unfortunately , she was bitten on the first day of school, so, in support, Robby and I turned into animagus to help here with transformation, Robby is a Phoenix and I am a Lion, we have nick names as well, Robby is Flighty 'cause he's a bird, Luna is Moony 'cause she turns when there's a full moon and I am Leo 'cause I'm a lion and the star sign, Leo is a Lion.

In our second year, we made a map, it was a map that shows where people are, we extended it out a bit, it used to only show the people in school but when we extended it, it also showed church's place, which is a little town that kids from year 2 and upwards are allowed to visit on certain weekends, we also made it so that if we took it somewhere else, like home for instance, it would show everyone in the suburb... Saves having to buy a muggle map, doesn't it? Also, we gave it a name and a way to open it, to open it, you get your wand, point it at the map and say _I'm in trouble, help me!_ and then some words will come onto the map which will say _Moony, Flighty and Leo Present to you... The Paper Of Ashes_ then you just open it up and it will be the glorious map that i have described! Yay! And the way to close it, you just give it a tap with your wand and say _Safe and Sound._ It was really brilliant, we all have our own, just in case one of us loses theirs.

We all have our best and favourite subjects at school, Rob is really -super really- good at charms, like, whenever it's a full moon, he charms our robes invisible so we can sneak out without anyone noticing, it's also his favourite.  
Luna is super duper good at potions, so, whenever the full moon comes apon us, she makes herself the wolfsbane potion and has it with dinner, but her favourite subject is Care of magical creatures, who can guess why? hehe...  
And me... Well, I just so happen to be gifted with the power of being the absolute most brilliant at defense against the dark arts, yay for me! So, whenever the full moon is approaching us and someone figures us out, I just hex them, but my favourite is transfiguration :) I can also produce a patronus, and, with my help, so can my friends, our patronus's take the form of our animagus form, as in, Robert's is a Phoenix, Luny's is a Wolf and mine is a Lion, we use them to talk to each other, did you know that you can send messages to other people using your patronus? It's really cool :)

At Brighton's, there are houses that the students get sorted into, the houses are called: Earther, Windom, Firest and Waterona, as in Earth, Wind, Fire and Water, cool, huh?  
The houses were named after the founders of the school: Ester Earther, William Windom, Fiona Firest and Wonar Waterona.  
Earther picks students who are loyal to their friends and family and follow the rules.  
Windom wants the smart students, the ones who learn the best and are good at everything.  
Firest wants the bravest kids, the ones who would put their life on the line to save anyone who deserves it and will do anything save their friends and family.  
Waterona picks the evil and cunning students, like pure-bloods, the ones who know how to lie and will do _anything _to get what they want.

I am in Firest, I'm the bravest one in our group, Luna is scared to think about what people would think about her and he 'condition' and Robert, well, he was just too smart to be in Firest so he was put into Windom for his smartness.  
Luna was put in Earther, because she is very loyal to us, and only once a month does she break the rules (by going out past curfew[but we all do that at the full moon]).  
It doesn't matter to us that we were separated from each other, we still have some classes together, I have DADA and Charms with Rob and I have Transfiguration and Care of magical creatures with Luna, they both have potions together without me. We also see each other at breakfast, lunch, dinner, in between classes and in the library before curfew.

* * *

This year, year 3, we won't be going to Brighton's school for the magical folk, instead, our parents decided to send us to England so we can go to school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so, now, I am on the train, sitting in some compartment, waiting for my friends,on the way to Hogwarts, what fun!

" Hello Annie!" Boomed Robert as he strutted into the compartment, he does that often.

"ROBERT! Shut the hell up! Someone is SLEEPING! Can't you see that?" I hissed at him

"Gee... Sorry Annie, I'm so sorry to almost wake up your new _boyfriend_"

"Rob... Eww, I think he's a teacher, don't go saying stuff like that"

I don't think he heard me because now he's rolling on the floor laughing his head off, I had to use all my mental strength not to start kicking him, I don't want to get a detention on the first day of a new school, by the way, the professor is asleep so i'd best not to disturb him.

_Wow, he's really good looking, that professor_ Yeah... wait, WHAT?! Why the hell did I just think that, I'm going mad!

"Hello Annie, say, why is Flighty on the floor laughing like that?"

"Oh, Moony, thank-" I was interrupted by the professor waking up suddenly

"Did someone say Moony?" He asked _He's even _more_ good-looking when he's awake!_ Oh My God! I HAVE to stop thinking that!

"Uhh... Yeah, I did, why?" I replied while Luna sat opposite us and Robert sat next to her

"Oh, no reason, it's just my friends called me Moony at school"

"Cool! Yeah, we call Luna Moony because she-" Luna gave me this look that said _please, don't tell him_ so now i have to lie to the hot professor, GAH!

"Uhh, really likes astronomy, yeah" Thank Merlin, he looks like he believes it

"Okay, well, good-night children, wake me up when the train stops, will you?" he turns to me, I gasp, so many scars, they remind me of Luna's scars _poor, hot professor! _SHUT UP!!!

"Uhh.. Umm.. I-I, Uhh..."

"Sure we will, good-night, Professor" Replied Robert, just before he cracks up laughing

While Luna was trying to get him to shut the hell up, I got my favourite book out _The Dark arts and how they became_, It's really interesting, then these three people come to our compartment.

"Hi! My name is Hermione, my friends and I noticed that you guys were new this year and we thought that we would help you out, can we sit with you?" Asked this bushy haired girl

"Sure... But only if _you_ sit next to _me_" Robert said to her, I think he was flirting, and i think she caught on

"Uhh, sure. Harry, Ron, come ON already"

Just as she came into the compartment and sat in between Robby and Luna, these two boys came into the compartment, one boy, who sat next to Luna, was tallish and had red hair and the boy who sat next to me, he had jet black hair and these amazing green eyes, they remind me of my mother's eyes but they were hidden behind those ugly muggle glasses, he also had this lightning shaped scar on his forehead , I remember reading something about the unforgivable curses and how they leave scars, that's when I gasped!

"Oh My God" I said to him, he looked at me like he was expecting it, all I could go was give him a bone crushing hug. " Who did that to you? What curse did they use?" I pointed to his scar when I asked, he looked shocked before answering

"Uhh, Voldemort did this to me" He looked surprised at me for some reason, like I was supposed to react to that name, and who is _Voldemort_? What a weird name. "And... He used the Killing curse on me" I gasped again, the **Killing Curse**? Who would do that to a kid? That's just... just... _sick_! Luna and Robert seemed to think so as well.

"WHAT?! THE KILLING CURSE?! WHO WOULD TRY TO KILL A 13 YEAR OLD KID?!" Yelled Robert, Hermione had to put her hand over his mouth to quieten him down because of the hot professor

"Yeah, about that... I was one when he tried to kill me" **_WHAT?! ONE YEARS OLD?! I'LL KILL THAT DOUCH!_**

"ONE?! Are you sure?" Luna asked, I supposed that she doesn't believe him, I'm having trouble with believing him as well

"Yeah, I'm sure"

"Who are you, by the way?" I asked, I mean, we're... **I** am asking all these questions about him and we don't even know who he is

"Are you serious?" Asked the red head kid

"Yeah, we are, why?" Luna replied

"BECAUSE... Everyone knows who he is"

"Well, we don't. We'll introduce ourselves first and a little fact about ourselves and you do the same, Okay?" I asked, Everyone nodded in agreement and Robert went first.

"Okay, Hi! My name is Robert Stevenson, aka Flighty and I'm the smart one of the group because I was able to make the Paper of Ashes, because I'm so cool"

"Hello, My name is Luna Lovegood, aka Moony and I um... Am more dangerous than I look" All three of us gave the other three a look that says _we'll kill you in your sleep if you hurt any of us._ you could see the fear on their faces

"Hey, I'm Annie Arpin, aka Leo, I'm the best DADA student in this compartment and we are known as the Ash Trio" I said proudly, it was the bushy haired girls turn next

"Hi, My name is Hermione Granger, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm really smart" Robert gave her a mischievous look

"Hello, My name is Ron Weasley, I am one of seven children in my family and I'm in Gryffindor." Luna and Robert snickered at Ron, 6 other siblings; LOL!

"Hey guys, I'm Harry James Potter, also -unfortunately- known as The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'm also in Gryffindor, a man broke out of prison to kill me and we are known as the Golden Trio"

"So... Now we know a little bit about each other, let's talk about our talents, we'll go in reverse order this time, so, Harry? Your up!" I said :)

"O-Kay then, I have a - uh... Talent for trouble, it seems to follow me everywhere, like, in year one: Voldemort disguised himself as a professor and tried to kill me, last year: Found out i was a parsel-mouth and found a way into the chamber of secrets where I fought off Tom Riddles Diary and a Basilisk and this year: A murderer broke out of the most secure prison to try and kill me."

"Wow" Rob said "Nice life, dude" "Thanks"

"Alright, you know I'm Ron, well, I am pretty protective of my friends, yeah..."

"Hermione's my name, as you know, and I'm incredibly smart, I'm already reading year 5 subjects so, thats my talent" Robert looked at her before answering "Please, babe. I'm already beating you, I'm up to year 7, sweetheart, better catch up or I'll win" He said with a wink, Hermione look flabbergasted, it was funny

"Alrighty then" I said "I'm Annie :) and DADA and Transfiguration are my talents, I'm already an animagus and with my help, so is Robert, Luna.. Ahh... Didn't want to become one... Yeah" now they ALL looked flabbergasted

"Prove it!"Hermione hissed at me, like she didn't believe it, so, I shrugged, stood up and turned into my Lion which is my form, I am a tall Lion, up to Rob's shoulder, with a tail of fire and my eyes as blue as the ocean

they all gasped and tried to get away from me, I laughed, well, roared and transformed back and sat back down again.

"You believe me now?" Luna and Robert were just sitting there, snickering away

all they could do was nod, I think they were in shock, which only made Luny and Rob burst out laughing, I was too until i felt the professor move

"Guys! SHHHH!! The professor can hear you!" I hissed at them, I got on my knees on the seat, leaned over until my face was inches away from his _go on_ the voice said _kiss him, I dare you_ so, I closed the gap between us and kissed him on the fore head, he started to speak in his sleep and I jumped back onto Harry in surprise

"**brown hair... green eyes... beautiful... soul mate... in love... just met... 13 years... who cares?... get fired... who cares?... dangerous... she'll live... name?..."** Everyone was silent and everyone knew he was talking about me, my heart gave a little flutter at his words. He knew I was his soul mate and he loves me! Yay!

"Umm... For the first time since I was able to talk, I'm speechless" Robert said, still staring, wide eyed at the professor

"He's telling the truth" Luna said suddenly, whenever someone confesses their love for one of us, she'll tell us if there's gnargles in their brain, it's only happened a few times and all those times the gnargles are at fault and for Luna to say that he's telling the truth is big because that means that there's no gnargles... YAY!!! _Hehe... My evil plans to make him ours are just beginning... _MWAHAHAHA_!!! _Merlin, I'm weird!

"Luna Louise Lovegood"Robert started "Are you _SURE_ that there's no gnargles in his brain? Please tell me there's gnargles in there!"

"I'm sorry Flighty, there's no gnargles" Luna said sadly

"That's it!" Rob shouted suddenly, he got up, rolled his sleeves up and was about to throw a punch at the professor when I said "STOP, ROBERT! Moony, help!" Luna got up and held Robert back from punching the professor, when he finally calmed down, he asked me something;

"Annie... Are you okay?" I only just realized that I was crying, and so had everyone else, Luna came up to me and hugged me "It's okay, Leo, it's okay" she hummed, so soothing, i stopped crying and she went to sit down again to calm Rob a bit more

It quickly got cold in the compartment, the windows were frosting over and all the water in the room froze, I knew what was happening

"Flighty, Moony, we have a problem"

"What's happening, Leo?" Luna asked

"One word, Moony... Dementors" Everyone gasped, Luna and Robert fainted and Ron and Hermione were trying to wake them up

the compartment door slid open and in came the dementor, I quickly grabbed my wand and I thought of the first time Robert and I ran/flew with Luna on the full moon. I heard someone get up behind me, I thought it was Luna

"GET DOWN, MOONY!" I yelled

"No" A deep, husky voice that didn't belong to Luna... PROFESSOR... NO!!! he will NOT fight this dementor, no way known in HELL will he fight it!

At the same time we both yelled the incarnation

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" My Silver Lion and his Silver Wolf ran ahead at attacked the dementor. We finished the spell only to turn around and see that Harry had fainted.

"That's not possible" I heard the Professor mumble under his breath

"What's not possible, Professor?"

"You! You shouldn't be able to produce a patronus that well at your age!"

"Hey! I'm not the only one! My friends can as well! Oh, Harry's waking up!" I got some chocolate out of my pocket and so did the professor

"Fan of chocolate, Professor?" I asked

":D Yeah, I am, you too?"

"Nah, I always save some for when Moony, I mean Luna, wants some"

"Hmph! What happened?" asked a dazed Harry

"Oh, Harry! Are you alright, it didn't hurt you, did it?" I asked back

"No, it didn't hurt me but did you hear someone screaming, a woman?"

"Crap! How _dare_ they leave that memory behind, Imma Kill 'em, Ye, Imma KILL 'EM!" I said, getting all gangster and cool, i WILL kill those dementors!

"What are you talking about? What memory did they leave behind?"

"Harry... Well... You see... Professor? You tell him!"

"Uhh... No, you can"

"No, no, I insist"

"Please miss-"

"Arpin"

"Miss Arpin, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell it better than I can"

"But, your a PROFESSOR!! It's you JOB to tell the answers, please, I don't want to tell him, I CANT tell him, Please!" I gave him my best puppy dog look, he loves me, he'll fall for it... HE HAS!!! Ah Ha! Sweet Success!!

"Alright! Fine"

"yayayayayayayaya!"

So, now he's telling Harry what the dementors are and what they did to him, I swear he paled more than a ghost would... Scary!

Hermione, Luna and I left to go get changed, once we got to a empty compartment, Hermione decides to ask questions

"So, how did you two meet?" She asked

"Well, Luna's parents and my dad went to school together and remained best friends so we've known each other since we were born" I answered

"How did you meet Harry and Ron" Luna asked, good, i was wondering that...

"I met them on the train ride to school on our first day in year 1"

"Cool" I replied

"What about Robert?" She asked, Luna answered this time

"Well, we went to a muggle school in Australia when we were 6, he was in the same class as us so we became friends"

"Yeah" I said "Pretty much"

We finished changing into our robes, Luna and I's robes were just plain black but Hermione's had red and gold on it, we asked her about it and she said that red and gold were her house colours and that there are three other houses: Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin

GD: Red and Gold  
HP: Gold and Black  
RC: Silver and Blue  
S: Silver and Green

She also said that we didn't want to be friendly with the Slytherins because they are evil bastards who's family have in-bred to keep the pure-blood status for their family, a little bit like Waterona, stupid faggots _But if the professor was a Slytherin, you _will_ like that house, got it?_ yeah, yeah, sure! What ever...

When we got back to our compartment, Harry and Ron were playing some sort of card game and Robert was watching them, i think he was trying to learn, but where's the professor?

"He went to talk to the driver"" Harry said then turning to Robert to calm down, oh, i must of said that out loud

"Thanks" I said, i turned to go find him but Luna gave me a look that said _Flighty will kill you both if you go_ so I just sat down and talked to Luna and Hermione.

After a little while, the train stopped, Luna and I got immediately scared but Hermione told us that we had arrived, so, Luna, Rob and I said good bye, got our trunks and headed to the front of the train to get off.  
I was Yelling at Rob to hurry up so i couldn't see where I was going, so as soon as Luna said -yelled- TURN AROUND, ANNIE! I ran into someone, and that someone dropped all their books, so, me being the nice person I am, bent down to help them pick them up, but i realized too late that the person i ran into was the gorgeous Professor, so i quickly picked up his books, stood up straight and gave them back

"I am SO sorry professor-" I don't know his name!

"Lupin, but out of class, call me Remus"

"Okay, I'm SO sorry, Remus! I wasn't looking where i was going and-"

"Annie, it's okay, I'm fine... I-uh... Um... Better-uhh... Go now, yeah, See you, Miss Arpin"

"Okay, Remus, see you in class" With that, he smiled, waved and turned to walk _nice ass_ SHUT UP!!!

"Annie, you better not let Flighty know that the professor was flirting with you or Rob will KILL him" Luna Warned

"Your right, stupid, over-protective fool!" Luna and I laughed at that, then Robert finally caught up so we started to walk towards some 1st year students when we saw this _really_ tall man, I would have said that he was a giant but not that tall, suddenly, he talked

"Hello, firs' years and new students! Welcome teh Hogwarts'!"

* * *

**_Pretty good for one day, huh? Yeah i thought so._**

**_So, next chapter coming either today or tomorrow, Annie, Luna and Robert will be meeting with the Head Master himself... Dumbledore! And some of it will be in Lupin's point of view... Love Him!_**

**_oxox - Remmy Love_**


	2. Oh dear God' and 'Don't you dare'

_Previously:_

_"Your right, stupid, over-protective fool!" Luna and I laughed at that, then Robert finally caught up so we started to walk towards some 1st year students when we saw this really tall man, I would have said that he was a giant but not that tall, suddenly, he talked_

_"Hello, firs' years and new students! Welcome teh Hogwarts'!"_

_

* * *

_

The Giant-type man led us on this type of hike, Robert went to go talk to the Giant man so it left Luna and I to talk, and just take a guess on what subject she decided to bring up? Oh dear Mary and Joseph! (Oh dear God but different)

"Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah, Moony?"

"Now that Flighty has left us... Tell me what you see in that Lupin guy"

"And why exactly would I tell you anything?"

"Because I'm practically your _sister_, that's why!"

"Oh, Merlin, FINE! Hmm... Let's see, what DO I see in Remus, well, I see-"

"Pardon?"

"What?"

"What was his name?"

"Remus, why?"

"Oh -giggle- My -giggle- Merlin -giggle- His name is -giggle- REMUS?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! That's the most fucking funniest name I have _ever_ heard!"

"Luna... Are you feeling alright?"

**Insert non laughing here **"Yeah, why?"

"Good, well... You, umm... You swore"

"_**WHAT?!?**_ OH MY MERLIN!! MY DAD'S GONNA KILL ME!!!"

"Don't worry, he won't find out. So, anyway, in _Remus_ I see... Um... Uhh..."

"You don't see anything in him, do you?"

"No, I don't, I just feel like, I don't know, like it's my destiny to be with him, you know?"

"Yeah... Sort of... Well I guess you'll find _something_ in him, wont you?"

"Yeah, I will, so, enough about me, what about you?"

"What do you mean "About me"?"

"Oh please, Luna... I know you were ogling that Potter kid"

"I WAS **_NOT_"**

"Yes you were, practically sisters, remember? Know _everything_ about each other and _I know_ that you fancy Harry James Potter!"

"Alright! Fine! I fancy Harry"

"YES! Sweet success!"

"And what is it that you have succeeded in, Miss Arpin?" That voice came from behind us, and, even though i've only heard it a few times, I know that deep, husky voice from _anywhere_, besides, he's my soul mate :)

We both spun around at the same time to face the one person who made me believe in love-at-first-sight "Professor Lupin!" We said at the same time, shocked

"Sorry to have scared you two" it was applied to both of us but he was looking at me, **_ME! _and he was _Smiling :D :D :D :D :D :D :D_**

"Nah! It's fine, I'm going to catch up to Flighty, you too kids have fun, Bye Leo"

That **BITCH**! "Fine! Bye _Moony"_ I murmured some hateful words under my breath and i think Lupin heard it 'cause he chuckled a bit. Luna waved at me and Lupin then skipped off to join Robert, I swear she looks like a pixie when she does that...

"Hehe... She called you a kid" Lupin said to me, giggling like a little school girl

"Hay!" I said, playfully smacking him on the arm, I froze, I shouldn't have done that, but he was still laughing so it's okay. "She called _**you**_ a child as well, Mr. Lupin, so don't you dare go calling me a kid!"

"Well, Miss Arpin, you are 20 years my junior, so, to me, you **are** a kid" We both froze at those words... **_20 years... TWENTY YEARS!!! So, if I'm 13 then he's... Uh... 33 years old... Well, I still love him! Did I say I 'Loved him' Okay, good, I'm glad we've got that feeling all sorted out :)_**

"Yeah" I said, to ease the tension "And to me... Your a grandpa! Hehe" Yeah, take THAT!

"Oh no you didn't!" He did the whole clicky thingy with it, LOL

"Oh yes I did!" Yeah, snap, brother!

"Annie Arpin, you better run now..." he had a mock-evil look on his face

"Oh, _Professor_ Remus Lupin... Your not threatening a _student_, are you?" fake shock plastered on my features

"Of course I am, Annie, now I am being nice here and letting you get a head start, 3 **seconds** shall do it"

"But LLLUUUUPPPPIIIINNNN!!! I don't WANT to run!" I whined

"1"

"Don't you dare, Lupin!"

"2"

"Oh, God damn you, Remus!" and with that I ran as fast as I could, I was about 20 meters away when I heard him yell "3! Ready or not, Here comes the big, bad wolf!" HAHA! I had to laugh at that! Oh no! He's catching up and I'm running out of breath. All the new students are looking at us funnily but this was just **too** fun!

He finally caught up to me by coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up into a backwards hug, I squealed with enjoyment, when we get married, our marriage will be _so much fun!_ :)  
Unfortunately, I had to ruin it, you know what I did? I turned around so I was facing him, put one hand on his shoulder and the other hand went to his occiput (Back of head) and yanked his head down to my height and kissed him... **_kissed him!_ **Oh Dead God! You don't do that with teachers! You just_ don't!_

But... When I tried to pull away, one of his hands went to my lower back, pulling me closer and the other hand going to the back of my neck, bringing my head more closer to his own, deepening the kiss we shared, my full lips onto his lovely soft ones made me moan in pleasure, which made him deepen the kiss _even more_, without permission, my tongue licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and entrance was granted _Damn_ and our tongues started to fight for dominance which made him hard, since one of his hands was on my lower back, holding me against _that_ part of his anatomy, I could feel everything down there. And I made it even WORSE... Wanna know how? This is how:

"_Oh, Reeemmuuussss!!!_" I moaned into his mouth, which made him groan as he wrapped his arms around my waist, as if to hug me, really tightly. Suddenly -I didn't even realize we were near one- he pushed me against a tree, I could _defiantly _feel his hardness now, the hand that was resting on his shoulder joined my other hand at his head and they tangled themselves into his sandy brown/blond locks and pulled him more onto my face, this time, it was his turn to moan _**my**_ name

"_Oh dear GOD, AAANNNNNNNNIIIEEEEE!!!_" Finally I realized that he was too far into this so I, being the selfish bitch I am, un-tangled my hands from his hair, put them on his shoulders and lightly pushed him away until our lips broke apart but our foreheads were together, we were both breathing hard from that heated kiss, looking into each others eyes. Was the kiss good? Yes, very good, but a lot of work and energy has to be put into it, but very much worth it!

"Oh _Annie_" He started, his eyes glazing over, as if he was about to cry "I'm _so sorry_ about that" His voice cracking on the last word as his silent tears start to fall

"Oh, Lupin... Don't cry, sweetheart, it's not your fault" I said softly, trying to make him stop crying, my hands running along his face, wiping the tears away but they just kept appearing

"Yes it is, Annie, all my fault, all mine! And your 13!" He was whispering now, probably not trusting his voice "I should have let go when I caught you... I'm disgusting!" He looked off to the side to help himself with the crying stuff

"Now, look here, Remus Lupin!" I said sternly, he didn't listen so I grabbed his face in my hands and forced him to look at me, there was pain in his eyes, such deep pain... "It wasn't your fault, _I'm_ the one who started this, _I'm_ the one who kissed _you_, not the other way around, so don't you _dare_ blame yourself,_ got that_? And I don't _care_ about the age difference, all I care about is your love, _Okay_?" He just looked at me, staring deep into my eyes, and finally, he nodded and I smiled

"By the way, Lupin" I said "Nice kiss" I winked at him and he smiled "Back at ya" He winked back "Well, I should get you back to your friends now, they must be worrying about you..."

"Don't you worry, Lupin" The voice of my male best friend was near as he spoke "We found her and we know what you did"

"Look, Robsy, Don't blame Remus, okay? It was my fault" I pleaded

"Annie! I can blame whoever I want, thank you! And _I_ choose to blame your _precious Remus_!" he sneered at me

"Mister Stevenson... How much of that did you see?"

"Well _Professor_ Lupin, we came here just in time to hear Leo moan _your name_, which, you might know, got me pissed off, and then you go and say '_Oh dear god, Annie!!!_' and the '_Oh Lupin, Don't cry sweetheart, it's not you fault' _Sweetheart? **_SWEETHEART?!_ **God Damn it, Annie! He's not your _sweetheart!_ He's not Sweet nor does he have a heart!"

"That was low, Flighty" Luna said quietly, I hadn't known she was there, only just realizing

"Low?** _LOW_?! **He's not a sweetheart! A 'Sweetheart' Professor does _not_ snog his students! Even if they are _soul mates_ and all that crap! Can't he just wait until she's finished school? He's Waited 29 years for her, he can wait a few more, don't you think?"

"Robert..." Lupin started "How do you know about Annie being my soul mate and about how long I've waited for her?"

"Uh... That's not important at the moment, the important thing is that it's... I think _Illegal_ for a teacher to have any kind of relationship with their students while their still under age and still attend school

"Really?" Lupin asked, his head cocking to the side in confusion, so I leaned over until my lips were an inch away from his ear and whispered _don't worry, he just a little bit over-protective of me :)_ then he turned to look at me, love and longing filled his eyes, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time, he was so close, all I wanted to do was to close the gap between us and kiss his soft lips, apparently he wanted the same, Remus leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine, my hand tightened it's grip on his arm and his hand went to the middle of my back to pull me closer, but before he could move me, a cough came from next to us, we both broke apart quickly and looked up to see an old man with a really long beard and really sparkly blue eyes that could give Luna's a run for their money.

"Hello Miss Arpin, my name is Albus Dumbledore" I shook his extended hand " And I am the Head Master of the school, now, your friends, Miss Lovegood and Mister Stevenson had already been sorted and had dinner so-" I cut him off

"Did we _really_ snog for that long?" I asked "Yeah, you kinda did" replied Luna "Shut it, Moony!" "Okay, sorry!"

"Anyway..." Dumbledore said " They've been sorted and eaten so I would appreciate it if you would come to my office to be sorted and I will have an elf escort you to the kitchens for something to eat, but first... Remus, may I have a word?" He finished talking, Remus looked over at me, I nodded my head and smiled at him, which made him smile as well "Of course, Albus"

* * *

Lupin POV:

"Low?" Robert said "_**LOW**?!_ He's not a sweetheart! A 'Sweetheart' Professor does _not snog_ his students! Even if they are his _soul mates_ and all that crap!" He yelled, How does he know about Annie being my soul mate? What did they do to me while I was sleeping? "Can't he just wait until she's finished school? He's waited 29 years for her, he can wait a few more, don't you think?" He said normally, but the anger still leaking through into his tone, now, I have to ask him how he knows all this stuff...

"Robert... How do you know about Annie being my soul mate and how long i've waited for her?"

"Uhh..." He started to fidget, like he'd just been caught cheating on a test "Th-that's not important at the moment, the important thing is that it's..." he paused, probably for dramatic effect "I think _Illegal_ for a teacher to have any kind of relationship with their students while their still under age and still attend school" His voice rising a tad, he reminds me of Sirius, when we went to school, always protecting me and Luna reminds me of James, trying to calm Padfoot down when someone offends one of us, this is great!

"Really?" I asked, you know, I didn't know that, I thought it was okay for teachers to have a romantic relationship with their students... Hmmm, maybe I'm wrong.  
Suddenly, Annie's lips are right near my ear and she whispers "_Don't worry, He's just a little bit over-protective of me_" I could feel her smiling, I smiled too, then I turned around to face her, her beautiful face only inches away from mine, I looked lovingly into her eyes, all I wanted to do was to kiss her soft, full lips again, so, that's what i did. I leaned in, closing the gap, making our lips meet, the grip she had on my arm tightened and my hand went to her back, intending to pull her closer, but before I could do anything, I heard a cough from next to us and I jumped back in surprised... Oh, okay, just Dumbledore! Good.

He gave me a skeptical look before turning to my lovely Annie _She's not _your's_, Moony! Get a grip! _

"Hello Miss Arpin, my name is Albus Dumbledore" He extended his hand, Annie looked unsure at first but then hesitantly shook it "And I am the Head Master of the school" I looked over at Annie and she looked embarrassed _Adorable! _

"Now, your friends, Miss Lovegood and Mister Stevenson have already been sorted" That's when I realized that they had been sorted, They were both in Ravenclaw, I really wish that Annie would be in Gryffindor!  
"And had dinner, so-" Annie cut him off

"Did we _really_ snog for that long?" She was confused, like she didn't believe it, neither did I

"Yeah, you kinda did" Luna replied, I looked down, embarrassed by Robert's death glare

"_Shut it_, Moony!" Annie snapped at her friend

"Okay" Luna replied "Sorry!"

"Anyway..." Dumbledore continued "They've been sorted and eaten so I would appreciate it if you would come to my office to be sorted and I will have an elf escort you to the kitchens for something to eat, but first... Remus" I looked at him when he said my name "May I have a word?" I looked over to Annie, my eyes asking her if it was okay, she smiled and nodded, so I tuned back to Dumbledore "Of course, Albus"

We walked about twenty meters and waited for the kids to pass us, then Dumbledore turned to face me, his eyes showing disappointment and sadness, I know what he want's to talk about but he can start...

"Oh, Merlin, Remus!" He threw his hands up in frustration "You kissed a _student_?! Why would you do something like that, I thought you loved Nymphadora?" He asked, I had forgotten about Tonks. Yes, she was beautiful and closer to my age, but Annie's my _soul mate _for crying out loud! Tonks doesn't smell Like chocolate, parchment and grass, does she? No, but Annie does, she smells lovely, she _is_ lovely! And I _don't care_ if she's a student or if she's _13!_ I am still head-over-heels in love with her.

"Look, Albus..." I started "You know how a werewolf knows who's their soul mate is when they smell like the wolves three favourite things, right?" He nodded "Well, my three favourite smells are: Chocolate, Parchment and Grass, and then, when I was sitting on the train, trying to rest because the full moon is in a few days, this smell, the chocolate, parchment,grass smell, came gushing into the compartment, I really hoped it was a teacher, so I looked up and it wasn't a teacher, it was Annie, and when I fell asleep, my sub-conscience had an argument with my feelings but before it could finish, i woke up to Annie standing up, with her wand pointed at a dementor, and I knew then that she was my soul mate because she tried to defend me, she told me to get down, and when I didn't, it looked like she was going to cry, she thought i was going to die so she protected me"

"Really? Your really sure about this?" Dumbledore asked

"YES! I'm certain! When I was walking with the first years to get to the boats, I heard her talking to Miss Lovegood about me and she _knew_ that we were soul mates, she said that she had a feeling that we were meant to be together, then we played tag, and when I caught her, _she_ kissed _me_, then her friends caught us snogging, we had an argument, we kissed again and then you came." i finished, gee... Long speech :)

"Remus... This is going to be hard for you to do, but just do it until she leaves school, okay?" I looked a him weirdly, what does he want me to do? "Remus, I want you to tell her it can never happen between you too, tell her that you don't love her and break it off"

"WHAT?! But, Albus! I LOVE her, how can you ask me to do that?!" I yelled at him, is he SERIOUS?! No, Sirius Black is serious... LOL

"Remus..." He said calmly "If you continue this, Sirius may kidnap her and use her to get to you and make you do horrible things"

"NO! Sirius wouldn't do that! We were best friends... He may have betrayed James and Lily but he's always wanted me to get a girlfriend, and he wouldn't ruin that for me"

"Lupin! He's been in Azkaban for _12 years_... He might have gone mad, you don't know what has happened to him" He said angrily, and then it clicked! He wants to set me up with Tonks! Okay... I'll play along

"Your right, Albus, I can't let any harm come to Annie, I love her too much already and if Sirius get his _filthy (Good one, Moony!)_, murderous hands on her, I don't know what i'll do..." I said, faking sadness, it seems to be working

"Yes, Remus, tomorrow, after the class you have with her, you'll tell you don't love her, anything to make her believe it, okay? And to prove you don't, be mean to her during classes, okay?" he wants me to do WHAT?!

"Of course Dumbledore! I'll be as mean as i can without hurting her"

"But if she's too clingy and still believes that you love her, I'm afraid your going to have to really hurt her... Emotionally" He probably added the _emotionally _part because of the look of disbelief and hatred on my face

"Of course, Albus!"

* * *

Dumbledore POV:

"Of course, Albus!" Remus replied. Okay, this is working out better than I hoped, and now, he'll be with Nymphadora and the order will be complete :)

"Now, Remus, I trust you not to go back on our deal, okay?" I asked, just to make sure

"Of course I'll do the deal, Dumbledore, if it concerns Annie Arpin, i'll do anything to keep her safe, even if that means staying clear of her" He replied, Lupin looked really sad to be saying that he won't go near her but he's just delirious and hypnotized by her beauty and charm, but Remus will soon realize that it's for the greater good and he'll marry Nymphadora... hehe :()

"Well, this has been a delightful chat, Remus, but I'd best be off, I have a student to sort!" I exclaimed and apparated.

* * *

I landed back into my office to see three angry faces, but none of those faces had been directed at me, they were directed at each other...

"I _LOVE_ him, Robert!" Annie snapped... Ahh... that's what they were talking about, well, I'll just sit down and listen, shall I? I think I shall

"No, Annie! You _DON'T... _you just _THINK_ you do" Mister Stevenson yelled back

"Look, Flighty. Just leave them alone, they're allowed to be together if they want!" Miss Lovegood said calmly, she would have done well in all houses, you know? But Rowena wanted her the most...

"_NO!_ ANNIE'S MY _BEST FRIEND!_ AND I WILL _NOT_ LET HER BE WITH THAT "PROFESSOR" SO, SHUT THE HELL UP... _LOONY!"_

_"_DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL HER "LOONY"! YOU _KNOW _THAT SHE DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT!" Annie yelled to her best male friend

"HEY! IT'S NOT _MY_ FAULT SHE GOT BITTEN AND GOES ALL WEIRD EVERY NOW AND THEN!"

Annie gasped, and the anger in her face turned to loath and absolute hatred  
"ROBERT JONATHAN STEVENSON! DON'T YOU _DARE_ SAY IT'S LUNA'S FAULT! AS I RECALL, IT _WAS_ YOUR FAULT! _YOU _WANTED TO GO INTO THE BLACK FOREST! _YOU_ WANTED TO EXPLORE THE DANGERS OF IT! AND _YOU_ PUSHED LUNA INTO THE PATH OF A FREAKIN' WEREWOLF! IT'S ALL YOUR _BLOODY_ FAULT, ROBERT!!" Annie finished, then she grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her away from Robert and looked at me, still with the hatred look on her face, and I was terrified.

"PROFESSOR! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP US FROM FIGHTING?! BECAUSE THIS FIGHTING THING ISN'T SOME SORT OF _ENTERTAINMENT,_ YOU KNOW?! GAHHH!!! JUST SORT ME ALREADY!" Annie finished yelling at me and sat down in the chair opposite me a little too rough, the chair cried in pain and Annie told it to _shut up!_

_"_I'm sorry, Miss Arpin, i'll remember that for next time, and now... The sorting hat" I placed the sorting hat onto her head and waited.

* * *

Annie POV:

"I'm so sorry, miss Arpin" He paused for a second "I'll remember that for next time" What next time? What's he playing at?! "And now... The sorting hat!" He grabbed a weird looking hat from his desk and put it of my head

**"**_**Ahh... Miss Arpin, lovely to hear from you"**_

_"Um... you too?"_

**_"Hehe... Yes, okay, now, I sorted your friends into Ravenclaw because of their smartness, but you, you could be in _any_ house, so, I'll let you choose"_**

_"Really? Why?"_

_**"because, since you belong to all the houses, you are allowed to chose, so, go ahead, pick a house" **_

_"Umm... Okay. Well, let's see:  
If I go to Slytherin, it would be okay, because I'm a pretty good liar, but I'm half-blood and they'll kill me  
If I go to Ravenclaw, it would be okay, because my friends will be there, but I'm not smart enough and I'll struggle  
If I go to Hufflepuff, it would be okay, because I'm really loyal to my friends, but I break the rules so I'll be a disappointment to the team  
If I go to Gryffindor, it would be okay, because I'm very brave, but I wouldn't be able to make friends in that house, and having Ravenclaw friends would also be a disappointment."_

_**"Wow... You've got it all sorted out, don't you?"**_

_"Yeah, I do, well, it comes down to just _one_ thing now"_

_**"Oh? And what's that, Annie?"** _

_"What house was Professor Remus Lupin in?"_

**_"Ahh... yes, I see that you have a romantic connection with him, soul mates, it seems... Well, Annie, he was in Gryffindor"_**

_"Yeah, I love him, I don't know why, but I do! :) Well, I guess you know what house I'll be in, don't you? :)"_

**_"Yes, Miss Arpin, I can guess and I'm pretty sure Mr. Lupin will be delighted to know what house you'll be in"_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
Dumbledore POV:_**

_"GRYFFINDOR!" _The hat yelled out, oh no! Making sure Remus is mean to her will be harder now since they're in the same house... CRAP!

"Congrats, Leo! I guess your a Firest through and through!" Luna exclaimed! She looked surprisingly happy that her friend wasn't in the same house as her, but looked like it happened at their other school, so they were used to it.

"Yes, yes! Congratulations, miss Arpin, now, i'll just change the colour of your robes and Dobby the house elf will escort you to the kitchens" With a snap of my fingers, her tie turned Red and Gold and so did the symbol on her uniform, Annie looked down at her uniform then looked back up at me, all the anger gone, replaced by happiness and joy... Double CRAP! :

"Oh, my Merlin... Thank you, professor. Thank you THANK YOU _THANK YOU! _YAY! I'M IN GRYFFINDOR!! YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY! Yay 24 Billion times over!"

"Annie... Why is this a _good_ thing?" Robert asked, he still looked pretty angry but embarrassed on what he said about Luna

"_Because!_ Robert... I-Uh... Um... Can't tell you!" Annie said, laughing, I think Luna knew why her best friend couldn't say anything because she started to laugh as well

"And _why not?"_ He asked

"Because... If I do, you'll yell at me and I'll have to hex you, like I did last year" As Annie said that, shock and fear became very clear on Robert's face and Joy and humor on Annie's and Luna's faces

"You wouldn't _dare!_ You said you wouldn't ever do that again!" He tried to get his was out of it

"Well... You _did_ call my sister-in-theory Loony, and you'll kill me for the reason I'm happy about being in Gryffindor. So, I think i'll just take you up on the deal... I tell you then hex you, OR, I don't tell you and you keeps your arms... One or the other... You pick" No arms? I've never heard of a spell that can do that... They must of created it, good for them!

"Umm... I'll... Uhh... Go with the tell and hex, thanks!" He decided, a little worried and scared though

"Okay... Your loss :) Well, I'm happy about being in Gryffindor is for two reasons: 1. It's pretty much Firest :) 2. And this one you _won't _like. Well, Lupin was in Gryffindor when he was younger" Annie said proudly... I'll have to have a little chat with the hat later... Hehe, it rhymes!

"WHAT?! ANNIE!! GRYFFINDOR! LUPIN!! HAPPY!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He yelled

"Meh... You asked for it... _Armilus Disappearus!"_ Annie said the simple incarnation, I'll remember that one

"Ahhh!!! PAIN, PAIN!!!" Robert yelled as his arms sunk back into they're sockets

"Do you promise not to hurt me?"

"YES!"

"And do you promise not to hurt the professor in _any_ way?" Too bad, she'll do anything to make sure she's alright but he's going to hurt her tomorrow... HEHE!!

"ANNIE! you _know_ I can't promise that!"

"ROBERT! I swear to Merlin and God that if you don't promise me this, i'll get rid of your legs as well!" Annie said angrily, she really would do _anything _for Lupin, won't she?

"Okay, OKAY! I promise not to hurt Remus Lupin in any way" Annie gave him an evil look "In _any_ way, Annie, I swear on my own life"

Annie smiled in triumph "Good, now, hold still... _Armilus Appearus!"_ And they appeared back... just like that! Wow, she's a talented witch, maybe I can bring her into the order... But then Lupin's there... Hmmm

"Thanks, Annie"

"Wow, Annie" I started "Your a very talented witch!" I exclaimed, but she looked annoyed

"It's _Magical Folk_, Professor..."

"Oh, of course, Miss Arpin" Meh... Whatever floats her boat, I guess.

"Professor?" She asked

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm hungry" She said, oh, right! Food!

"Of course... Dobby!" I called, then, a loud pop came from next to the chair Luna was sitting on

"Is master needing anything from Dobby?" I wish they'd stop speaking in broken English... It pisses me off SO MUCH!

"Yes, Dobby. I would like you to escort Miss Annie Arpin to the kitchens to get something to eat, would you, Dobby?"

"Of course, master! Dobby serves to please. Young Mistress will be nice and full by the time sleepiness over-comes her"

"Okay, Annie, if you would please follow Dobby, he'll lead you to the kitchens"

"Okay, professor... Night Moony, Night Flighty" She said, hugging her friends and doing this weird hand-shake with them before taking Dobby's hand and apparating to the kitchens.

"Now, Good night, children, your house prefect will give you your timetables in the morning at breakfast, which starts at 7:30am and goes until 8:45am, then you'll have 15 mins to get to class, okay?"

"Yes Professor... Good night" Luna said, dragging Robert with her.

Long night, this has been... Very long night, indeed...

* * *

Annie's POV:

The elf and I finally landed into the kitchens, which was HUGE! and had elves EVERYWHERE!! Wow! It was Amazing!

"Mistress Annie, please go to the table and i'll be back shortly" said the elf

"Okay, Dobby, thank you so much" I told him :)

"No, no, Dobby thanks mistress for being ever so kind"

"Don't worry, it's in my nature to be kind, Dobby" After I said that, I heard laughing coming from the darkness, so I went up to the darkness to find the table that Dobby had just asked me to sit at, but it was not empty, it was occupied by none other than the in-famous Remus Lupin, my heart gave a little flutter at his laughing, so cute and care-free :)

"And what exactly are you laughing at, Lupin?" I asked, smiling

"Oh, nothing in particular, just what you said to Dobby just then... _It's in my nature to be nice, Dobby!_ HAHA!!" He started to laugh again and I couldn't help but laugh along

"What?" I asked playfully "Are you saying I'm lying.. Oh, that hurts, Remus... I;m _devastated!"_

"What?! No, I don't think your lying, I believe that your kind... Really" He said, it looked like he was really worried that I was offended... I burst out laughing and he smiled

"Don't you worry, _kid_, it's all good!" I exclaimed

"I am _not_ a KID!" He yelled, mock-angry

"Wanna bet, Lupin?" I asked, mischief written on my face

"... No" He said hesitantly... I was in stitches because of how hard I was laughing, then I ran the rest of the way up to him and threw my arms around his neck, giving him a BIG hug, he returned it happily

"God, I missed you, it's been _too_ long, Remus!"

"Uhh... Annie, it's been only two hours" he told me... Oh, fine! Well, I'm gonna be funny now, he'll love it!

_"Exactly! _That's Much, MUCH too long for me to be away from my Remmy-kins" I said, smiling. As I sat down, Remus grabbed my hand and squeezed it, like he never wanted to let go, not that I mind...He

He sighed.. "I know, Annie-kins... Looks like we'll be together forever!" He said happily, and I smiled at his joy!

"What? I thought that was the original plan? To be together always?" I questioned, still smiling

"Annie" He said, all the humor gone, replaced by seriousness "I would even sneak into your dorm at night and sleep with you if you wanted me to, I would do anything for you... _Anything!"_ He looked me deep in the eye, like he meant _every_ word he said.

"Really? You would do _Anything_ for me?"

* * *

**_Ohhh... Cliffy!!, God I love Remus Lupin! I really hope you guys like my story! :)_**

**_I like it too :)_**

**_Next chapter will be about... Well, I don't know, just read it :)_**

**_  
_****_Oh, and please press the little green button to review my story... Thanks_**

**__****_  
oxox - Remmy_**


	3. Kitchen Confessions & Truth discovering!

**OMG!!! You know... I was just thinking about Lupin and his role in the Harry Potter series and then it hit me... He dies. He FREAKIN' DIES!! God damn that Rowling! Had to kill him off, didn't she? GAH!!!  
Well... That reminds me... J.k. -Fuckin'- Rowling owns all characters except for Annie, Robert and any other character I make up..**

**F**K her, then...**

**I'm going to make this chapter all in Lupin's POV... Just to let you know...**

**By the way, in this chapter, things between Annie and Remus become a little heated (No sex) and a little bit of swearing. So, if your younger than 13, don't read! Well, you can but DON'T SUE ME! Thanks!**

_

* * *

_

_Previously:_

_"Annie" He said, all the humor gone, replaced by seriousness "I would even sneak into your dorm at night and sleep with you if you wanted me to, I would do anything for you... Anything!" He looked me deep in the eye, like he meant every word he said._

_"Really? You would do Anything for me?"_

_

* * *

_

_  
Lupin POV:_

_  
"Yeah, Annie... Anything" I looked deep in her eyes, I saw hers glaze over, like she'll cry any minute, then they got hard, like she was furious, like she knew exactly what I meant by that, that I would die for her... Leave her..._

"Excuse my french, professor but..." She said calmly, and then.. "FUCKING HELL, LUPIN! IF YOU EVER EVEN _THINK_ I WOULD LET YOU FUCKING _DIE_ FOR ME AGAIN.. SO HELP ME, REMUS! I'LL BRING YOU BACK FROM THE GRAVE AND CRUCIO YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION!!!" _Annie hollowed at me, she was really scary when she was angry. I wonder how her friends deal with it?_

"Annie... Please! I _have_ to protect you, if anything happened to you, i-" She cut me off by yelling again

"IT WOULDN'T BE _YOUR_ FAULT! IT WOULD BE _MINE!_ AND HOW DO YOU THINK I'LL FEEL LIKE WHEN YOU _LEAVE_ ME?! HUH?! I'LL DIE, REMUS!! I MAY NOT PHYSICALLY DIE BUT MY SOUL IS NOTHING, _NOTHING_ WITHOUT YOU BESIDE IT!! SO PLEASE" Her voice went from yelling to a quiet whisper "please, don't leave me, Remus. Don't die for me, don't protect me. Because, if anything were to happen to _you!_" Her voice got louder again " I SWEAR ON MY MOTHERS GRAVE! IF _ANYTHING_ WERE TO FORCE YOU TO GO OUT OF MY LIFE, I WOULD EITHER WALLOW IN SELF-PITY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE OR JUST _END_ MY LIFE, which ever comes first. AND IT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED BECAUS YOU HAD TO GO AND _PROTECT _ME! FROM _WHAT_, EXACTLY?"

"Calm down, sweetheart. I need -no, _want_- to protect you from the evil things in life" I said sadly, she doesn't want me to die protecting her, and if i did, it would be a waste because she would kill herself

"Oh, really?" she said, angrily, i nodded. Gee... Teenagers can get really angry sometimes... I never remember Lily ever yelling like that

"And what "Evil things" would I need protecting from, _Lupin!_" She said my name like a curse, I flinched but she only got angrier... She's so lucky I love her...

"Okay... I'll name a few:  
1. Sirius Black  
2. Voldemort  
3. Death Eaters  
4. Teenage boys and Bullies  
5. ... Werewolves" I said the last one hesitantly, if she reacts badly, i'll never be able to tell her my secret!

Silence... She's looking at me, eyes hard as stone, boring into my own, as if trying to work out what she's going to say next... Then she slams her fist down on the table and the table cracks a bit, you can feel her magic through the anger that's radiating off her

"GOD DAMN IT, REMUS!! I CAN DEFEND MYSELF!!!  
1. He wouldn't hurt me because I'm an animagus and my form is a Lion, I'll just eat him **_NO I WILL NOT SHOW YOU!!_ **_Gee... I didn't even ask... Well, if she's an animagus, maybe she can run with me..._  
2. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO THE FUCK HE IS!!  
3. What the hell is a "Death Eater" _I explained it to her... _**_I CAN DEFEND MYSELF FROM A BUNCH OF DARK-LORD WANNA-BE SLYTHERINS!!_**  
4. You think I haven't had to deal with that ever since the first day of school in year 1? We're not called the _Ash Trio_ for NOTHING, Remus!! _She looks so angry I'm not going to even ask what the ASH Trio is..._  
5. Werewolves? WEREWOLVES?! ARE YOU KIDDING?! I LOVE WEREWOLVES! I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM AND I KNOW HOW TO DEFEND MYSELF FROM ONE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!" _Man... She's pissed off... At least she likes werewolves :)_

"Look, Annie, i-" I got cut off AGAIN!! But not by Annie

"What would mistress like to order?" Asked Dobby

Annie's anger went away in a blink of an eye when she saw Dobby, she smiled at him before answering

"If it wouldn't be too much, can I please have a Chocolate pie and a bottle of Fire whiskey?" She asked sweetly, I smiled, she looked at me evilly and my smile went away as quickly as a light would turn off, she's really scary when she's angry...

"Of course, Dobby feels honored to serve Miss Annie :) Would Master Remus like anything?"

"I'll have another hot chocolate, thanks Dobby" I replied, Annie still looking at me with anger rolling off her

"Of course, Master, I'll be right back with your meals" Then Dobby scurried away. I turned to Annie, expecting to have her yell at me again but when my eyes meet her body, they landed on the floor, she rolled herself into a ball and was rocking herself back and forth, crying.

"Oh, Annie!" I said, running over to her, kneeling on the ground, bringing her onto my lap, when I did that, she un-balled herself, putting her slim arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I was rubbing light circles on her back, to calm her down and it seemed to be working.  
After about 5 minutes, Dobby came back with our food and set it onto the table then looked at us sympathetically before walking away. I put one arm under her knees and the other arm holding her back while so I could stand up. I was about to put her down in her own seat when she whispered _"Please, don't let go of me"_ her voice breaking at the last word, I obeyed her. I sat down on my own chair with her on my lap, drinking my hot chocolate while she was picking at her pie, still crying, but not as bad anymore.

"_I'm so sorry, Professor_" She whispered, still looking down "_I didn't want you to see that"_

"Oh, Annie! Sweetheart, it's okay... You want to tell Remmy-kins what's wrong?" I asked, using her little nick-name for me, hoping to lighten the mood a bit, it worked, she laughed a bit

"Okay... I-I.. I saw-I, I saw... OH REMUS!!" She wailed again, throwing her arms back around my neck, crying harder than before

"Annie! Sweetheart! It's okay, it's okay... What did you see, sweetie?" I asked as softly as I could without whispering

She took a deep breath in, to calm herself down before answering "I had a vision, Professor... And it was of you..." Silent tears ran down her face as she said this, I tried to wipe them away but they just kept coming

"It was in 1997 and you were helping fight the final battle" she paused "Then, a tall, blond man came charging at this pink-haired lady and killed her" Malfoy killed _Tonks!_ Sweet, innocent Tonks...

"Then you ran over to her, yelling 'NO! You bastard! You killed my wife!' Then the blond man pointed his wand at you and killed you, too... you _died_, Remus!" She cried "You died and I wasn't there to save you..." Tears flowing uncontrollably down her face, her eyes blood-shot and her nose tinted red. I was speechless... In her vision, I was married to Tonks and I died for her, if these visions are true, like she's a seer... Then Dumbledore's plans for the 'Greater Good' will be complete... DAMN IT!

"Don't worry, Annie! When you finish school, we'll get married and move somewhere far away, so neither of us will die, okay?"

"You promise?" she whispered, still crying

"I promise! And I swear on my life, that the day after you graduate, we will go to the chapel, get married then run away" I pledged. I knew Dumbledore will try and break up the wedding, but by then, he'll know _not_ to mess with a werewolf and their mate.

"Why?" She asked

"Why what, Annie?

"Why would you promise me something like that! What if something pulls us apart? Huh? WHAT IF YOU LEAVE ME?! I'm only 13 years old, what if you meet this pink-haired lady and decide to run off with her? She's older than me, more prettier and more worthy of your love. Look, i've only known you for a few hours, Remus, and already I feel like we've been together since Merlin's time.. I -sigh- I Love you!..." She said the last three words hesitantly, like she didn't know how I would react. I couldn't help the smile that formed on my lips when she said '_I Love You'_ The best words you can hear from your soul mate!

"Annie" I feel bad that I am going to say this because tomorrow I'll have to take it back, and harshly "I promised you that because I want to spend the rest of my _life_ with you. When someone like me finds their soul mate... That's it, their with them forever and nothing can pull them apart, no matter the age difference or even pretty pink-haired ladies, Okay?" she nodded sadly "I also feel like i've known you forever, and, well... I-I Love you, too..." Suddenly, her face brightened by 1,000,000% She had this huge, cheesy grin on her face and shouted "YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!!!" Like she did when I agreed to tell Harry about the Dementors

"What are you so happy about, Annie?" I asked, laughing

She didn't answer me, well, she did, but not with words. She turned around on my lap so she was straddling me, grabbed my shoulders and gave me an _almost_ bruising kiss. I moaned in pleasure as my fingers were digging into her hips, bringing her closer, one of her hands reached up to my head to tangle itself into my hair, bringing _me_ closer, deepening the kiss. Her other hand caressed my cheek as I licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, and it was granted, our tongues were dancing together, it was so pleasurable that it made me hard, I really hoped Annie didn't notice, but she did. She laughed in my mouth then did something I really _did not_ expect a 13 year old to do, or to _know_ how to do. She took the hand that was on my cheek, un-zipped my pants and started to give me a hand job, it was _incredibly _pleasurable! She started to stroke it gently, making me moan '_Oh, Annie!'_ Then she grabbed it lightly and started to move her hand up and down in a steady speed, I was so 'In the zone' at that point because what I said next, well, I wouldn't have normally said '_Oh dear Merlin, ANNIE! Let me TAKE YOU AWAY!'_ She immediately stopped, taking her hand out of my pants and wiping it against her shirt -I hadn't realized that she took off our robes and un-buttoned our shirts- She looked deeply in my eyes before answering

"Remus... I would love for you to have your way with me, but... I'm too young" She said sadly

"I know, Annie, I didn't mean it, I was just 'In the moment' as they say"I tilted her head upwards so she would look in my eyes, there was no emotion in them

"You-Don't-_Want_-Me?" She asked, pausing after every word (**_Yeah, I stole that from New Moon :)_)**

'Oh, no Annie! That's not what I meant. Of course I want my way with you, but I would never do it until your at _least_ 16, I want to keep you as innocent as possible for as long as I can, but when you turn 16, I no longer have the power over that matter" I explained to her, her eyes softening, but before she could answer, a silver Phoenix came flying into the kitchens and rested onto the table. It was an animagus

"_Message for Annie Elise Arpin..." _It said, then it's voice turning into the one of Mr. Stevenson "_Leo! Why are you in the kitchens, practically on top of Lupin? What are you two doing? Reply back immediately!"_ How does he know where she is? And how does he know I'm with her?

"Gah... Hold on, Lupin" Annie said, getting off me, taking out her wand and produced a Patronus _"FLIGHTY!! Why the hell are you spying on me? Please put the map away... And don't get Luna's! What am I doing with Lupin? Well, you just **destroyed** our chances of having sexual intercourse"_ She looked at me and winked, I smiled back _"Gah! and DON'T COME DOWN TO THE KITCHENS TO KILL US! We want some 'alone' time, if you don't mind. Now, Good night, Robert" _Then she said the incarnation to send off the silver Lion with the message. Once it disappeared, she turned back to me, smiling seductively while straddling me again

"Now, where were we?" She whispered sexily

"I believe" I said "That we were about to have _Sexual Intercourse_" I said to her, laughing and she laughed back

"Of course! How could I forget?" She exclaimed before placing her lips hungrily back onto my own. Not even asking for permission this time, I slid my tongue into her mouth and doing the whole thing over again, but just as her hand landed on my scrotum again, the phoenix came back, Annie sighed angrily as she got off me to hear the message

_"Message for Annie Elise Arpin... ANNIE ELISE LEO ARPIN! There is no way known in HELL that you are having SEX WITH LUPIN! He's a teacher, Annie and a teacher-student relationship like that is just WRONG!!! By the way... Luna says hi and Congrats!, REPLY NOW OR SO GOD HELP ME!" _Annie sighed sadly then looked at me before casting her Patronus

"_Look, Flighty, I'm allowed to have sex with whom ever I feel like it, and if I choose it to be my _soul mate_, then so be it! What about when you fancied Mrs. Recta? You wanted to have your way with her and you didn't. your just jealous because I've gotten further with a hot teacher than you have! Oh, and Hi Luna.. Thanks! Good luck with Boy-Who-Lived! ;D And DON'T REPLY TO THIS! I'm going to bed..."_ She said the incarnation, then came over to me, but instead of straddling me again, she just sat on my lap and rested her head against my shoulder, sighing happily

"Robert really is a good guy" She started "But he can be overly protective of me. He seems to think of me as his little sister and that it's his job to keep me away from the big, bad wolf" She finished and I smiled

"Annie, I don't doubt that one bit. If I had a little sister, I would try and protect her from the bad wolves as well, it's just 'in his nature'" She laughed when I said that, then she yawned

"Okay, Missy-boo... Time for bed" I declared

"N-n-no, Lupin... No beddy byes!!!" She was way past tired now

"How about, you go to sleep and I'll carry you to your dorm, okay?" I offered

She smiled and closed her eyes "That seems like a good idea" So, I picked her up -bridal style-, grabbed her fire whiskey and our robes then walked out of the kitchen and to the Gryffindor tower. I was so happy that she was sorted into Gryffindor! It gives me a good excuse not to take points off the house. Unfortunately, I just happen to run into the second person I wanted to see tonight... Snape. (Dumbledore first)

"Well, well, Lupin. Bite another innocent human, did you?" He sneered at me

"The full moon isn't for another week and a bit, Snape" Stupid git! "And no, I did not _Bite another human_, I've never bitten anyone!" I yelled quietly

"So why is this student passed out in your arms, Hmm?? Your not taking her back to your den and having your way with her, are you?" Mock-shock on his ugly features

"I'll have you know, she's _asleep_, Snape. And NO! I am _Not_ taking her to my 'Den' to 'Have my way with her', your sick, Snivellus! She's 13 years old! Perv!"

"Sure, sure, tell me what you like, Lupin, but I know that you 'want' her, I can read your mind, remember?" CRAP!

"Stay out of my head, Severus! I'm leaving you now, Good night... Or not" With that, I stormed away. I finally got to Gryffindor tower

"Hello, Mi'Lady! How are you this fine evening?" I asked the portrait

"**Ahh... Mr. Lupin! How lovely to see you again!"**

"Yes :) I was wondering if I could come inside and put Miss Annie Arpin to bed?" I asked

**"Of course, Remus! My, my! She's your soul mate, did you know that?"**

"Yeah.. I did, isn't it fantastic?!"

**"Hmm... Quite! She is very beautiful"**

"Yes, I know" I said, looking down at Annie. God, so beautiful!

**"Well, come in then, when she wakes up, tell her that the password is 'Bravery' Okay?"**

"Of course!" I said as she opened the portrait hole that led to the Gryffindor common-room, I haven't been here in years... Hasn't changed a bit! I walked up the stairs, to the third years dormitories and turned right, where they were when I went to school, luckily, they were still there... Good.

I walked into the third year girls dormitories and found her bed, it was the biggest one and was right next to the window with the moonlight shining through it, she had her trunk laying neatly on the bed and a broom stick next to the head-board.I smiled, she plays Quitich! (_Sorry if i spelt it wrong_)I started to shake her a little bit, to wake her up, she started stirring in my arms and slowly opened her eyes

"Wha-? Where am I" she asked sleepily

"We're in your dorms, sweetheart"

"Kay-Wait... Who is this?" She asked

I chuckled "It's Remus, darling... Remus Lupin"I whispered. As soon as she heard my name, she immediately woke up, jumped out of my arms -literally- and swung her arms around my neck to give me a hug, a really tight one at that. I had to smile at her enthusiasm to my voice and presence while i hugged her back just as tightly

She put her lips to my ear and whispered "Hello, darling. Have a nice walk?" She asked "I hope I wasn't too heavy"

"It was a lovely walk Annie, sweetheart... And no, you weren't heavy, you were as light as a feather" I told her, she smiled and turned her head to face me, I looked into her lovely, green eyes, they were glazed over as a tear drop slid down her face, I immediately got worried, so I grabbed her hand, sat down on her bed and pulled her on my lap

"Annie... What's wrong?" I asked, I don't want to see my lovely Annie cry again, it's too painful

"Well" she started "I've always had everything i've ever wanted" Why is she upset about that? "I had great parents, a wealthy family, fantastic friends, anything I ever wanted" she paused "But i've always felt like something was missing. My parents thought that I would find what's missing if we moved, so, this year, my parents convinced Luna and Robert's parents into sending us here, to Hogwarts. I didn't really think moving schools would help me find that 'something' but when I heard you say 'I Love You' to me, I realized that it wasn't a 'something', it was a some_one, _and now that i've found you, even though I only met you today... My life is complete" She finished. I was in complete shock at her words.

"Annie" I didn't want to tell her how I feel as well, because, come class tomorrow -Well, later today (It was about 2:30am)- I will have to hurt her feelings "Thank you for telling me that, now, I suggest that you go put on your pajamas and go to sleep... You have classes in a few hours" I said, she nodded, put her trunk on the ground, took out her pajamas and ran to the bathroom, but when she got to the door she said

"Stay there!" I laughed quietly but stayed where I was. She soon came out of the bathroom, wearing a semi-see through gold night-gown that went down to the middle of her thigh and it gave me a good chance to check her out, I ran my eyes from her breasts to her feet... _Nice Legs... Nice Boobs... Nice Body!_ She noticed me looking and said "You like?" and twirled around, all I could do was nod. The night-gown went up a tad so when her back came, I had a clear view of her ass _Nice, Moony! You have a HOT mate! Padfoot and Prongs would be proud! _I nervously coughed at the sight of her, embarrassed about looking like a pervert... Seriously! I was checking out a _13_ year old... Eww

"Dont worry, Remus... You can look all you want!" She said, smiling at me before walking over to me seductively, then straddling me and kissing my neck, I moaned in pleasure... She has made me do that _a lot_ today. She took off my shirt then looked down at my abs before smiling seductively and looking at me again. She pushed me lightly, but strongly enough to make me lie down, she lied down on top of me, kissing my neck again... Annie does like to torture me, doesn't she?  
I grabbed her hips, bringing her down closer, I didn't realize that I had a boner, so when I did that, she moaned then slid down until she was at my pelvis. She un-buttoned my pants, slid them off then crawled off me and slid next to me, lying on my arm which is around her shoulders.

"So" She started "Tell me about yourself"

"Uhh... Okay." I said. I wont give too much info because she'll use it against me "My full name is Remus John Lupin. I was born on March 10th, 1960. I attended Hogwarts in 1971, when I was 11. I befriended James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black" I stopped when she gasped, I turned my head to face hers and she had a weird look on her face

"What?" I asked

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering what it's like to be friends with a murderer..." Annie said... You know what, it feels normal

"Well, it doesn't really feel like anything. I haven't seen him since halloween in 1981 so... Yeah"

"Okay" She said, like I just told her the weather, instead of me being friends with a murderer "Continue please"

"Alrighty then. We were all sorted into Gryffindor and became known as _The Marauders_, we created a map called The Marauders Map, it shows everyone and everything in Hogwarts, so it was pretty useful when we did pranks. James was the leader of our group and he always had a thing for Lily Evans, but in year 3, he realized that he loved her and went after her ever since, they got married just after school and had Harry, then they died because Sirius told Voldemort where they were because he was the-" I stopped. I suddenly realized that Sirius was innocent, he _wasn't _the secret keeper, he was just _pretending_ to be... Peter was the secret keeper... PETER BETRAYED JAMES AND LILY!!!

"What's wrong, Remmy?" Annie asked

"I just figured out something _very_ important, Annie" I was still in shock... I sub-consciously tightened my grip on Annie. Sirius is innocent and he spent 12 years in Azkaban for something he didn't do. _DAMN YOU STRAIGHT TO HELL, PETER!_

"What? What did you figure out?"

"I-Nothing.. I need to go, Annie" I said quickly. I let go of Annie, put my clothes back on then ran out of the dorms, through the portrait hole and down the corridors towards the entrance to the school. I was in such a daze that I hadn't heard Annie yelling at me to come back and that I didn't realize that I was being chased by a _Huge_ Lion. I stopped suddenly as I watched the Lion run past me. It ran straight to the main doors, turned around and took a defensive stance in front of it, growling at me, so, I took out my wand, pointed it at the Lion and shouted _Stupefy!_ But the Lion moved out of the way of the spell, making it hit the door, then the Lion transformed into Annie. So... That was her animagus... Nice

"REMUS JOHN LUPIN!" She yelled... She remembered my middle name! YAY! "Dont you _dare_ and try to stun me!"

"Annie, I didn't know it was you" I retorted, I really wasn't in the mood for 'Moody Annie' I HAD to find Sirius

"Look, Professor... What ever it is your doing... Let me help" she said softly

"NO ANNIE!" I yelled at her, she flinched at my harsh tone and I immediately took it back "What I'm going to do is INCREDIBLY dangerous! I don't want you to come with me"

"Oh? So you expect me to just sit here and wait for you to come back while your off doing something _dangerous_?! I don't think so, and plus, I can defend myself from whatever is so dangerous out there" she told me angrily

"No, Annie! I _expect_ you to march yourself up to your dorm and go to bed! And you have no idea what I'm about to do so you don't know if you can defend yourself!"

"HAH! Like I'm going to bed _now_, right when your in danger... You make me laugh, Lupin! And I'm pretty skilled in DADA, you know! I could be an Auror if I was the right age for it! Please, Remus... let me help" I finally gave in because she was giving me that puppy-dog look that makes her look like she's been kicked over and over again, I couldn't stand it!

"Okay, Fine! You can come, but be an animagus, I don't want anyone to recognize you" I compromised, I think she agreed because she walked up to me, went on her tippy-toes and kissed me passionately before turning into the Lion again. She gave me this look then looking at her back, she wanted me to ride her

"Are you sure, Annie?" I asked, not wanting to hurt her. She just nodded, so I got onto her back

"Okay, Annie. I want you to go outside and look for a black dog, alright" I can't believe I just asked my mate to look for a convicted murderer but she nodded anyway and ran out the front door into the grounds of Hogwarts.

* * *

After about half an hour of searching, we finally crossed paths with the black dog we were looking for, I got off Annie and whispered _Be careful, sweetheart_ She nodded and followed me silently while I walked up to the dog

"Hello, Padfoot. It's been too long" I said, then he transformed back to the human form of Sirius Black. Annie recognized him from the papers and stepped in front of me, crouching into a defensive stance, baring her teeth at Sirius

"Too true, Moony. Too true... Say, who's your little protector here?" Annie then roared at him, then turned back to her human form, I realized that she hadn't changed from what she was wearing to bed so I quickly stepped in front of her

"Lupin! Stop! I need to talk to your friend here" She sneered at Sirius and he poked his tongue at her

"I'm not blocking you for that reason, Leo. Have you _seen_ what your wearing?" I asked, she looked down at her body then looked back up at me embarrassed "I wanted to be sexy for you" She said. So I gave her my robes to wear. She put them on then stepped in front of me, throwing murderous glances at Sirius

"Hello _Padfoot_" She said his name like the most horrible curse in the world "My name is Leo. I would say 'Nice to meet you' but they always say you shouldn't base a relationship on lies, so I won't. Now... What do you want with Harry?"

"Why, hello Leo! As you know, I'm Padfoot, but I'd much rather go by as Mr. Sexy or GorgeousFoot or something like that. And I don't want anything with Harry. I came here to talk to _Remus_! Alone"

"How 'Bout I call you Killerfoot instead? And I'm afraid that you can't do that!"

"Cool! I like Killerfoot. Moony! That's my new name from now on, okay?" I just nodded, a little confused "And also, Miss Leo... Why can't I talk to my best friend alone?"

"_Because_! Mr Killerfoot, I'm _very_ protective of Remus, so, I shalln't let you speak to him alone. You can speak to him all you want, but I have to be present."

"Oh?" He asked "And _Why_ exactly are you so very protective of our lovely Remus? I'm pretty sure a 13 year old cannot protect a fully grown man from another one without some sort of reason behind it..."

"Because, Sirius" I said "She's my soul mate, that's why! And she's very good at protecting me, thank you very much!" Sirius look flabbergasted! I think he was in shock

"So... Your not afraid of hurting her? Like you were with _every_ girl we tried to hook you up with? Are you sure? Does she smell like Chocolate, parchment and grass?" He kept asking questions... Are you finished?

"Okay... First.. I'm not afraid of hurting her because I _won't_ hurt her. Second... The girls you picked out were NOT my type! Yes I'm sure, she smells lovely! I am amazed that you remembered what my three fav's were"

"HAY! They weren't all that bad, you know. Like Lucy McAdams, you know... The blonde one. And Alice, she liked you a lot in 4th year. There was also my cousin, Bellatrix, she had a crush on you the first time she met you"

"Yes they were _all_ bad! Lucy: You _know_ I'm not into blondes OR Ravenclaws" Annie smiled at me "Alice... She was going out with Frank in 4th year, Dip shit! She was also blonde... And Bella! EWW!! I would have _never_ gone out with a death eater, you know that!" I exclaimed. Annie was laughing quietly so I went up to her and wrapped my arms around her

"What's so funny, sweetie?" Sirius looked at me like I'm going mad. I guess he's never seen me so affectionate before

"Nothing! It's just funny watching you to argue... It's no fun watching Moony and Flighty fight because I'm normally in it and by-" Sirius cut her off

"When was Loopy here fighting with someone called _Flighty_? Do you have secret friends you haven't told me about, Remus?" Sirius said, shocked.. Fake more like it :)

"Loopy? Whenever have you called me _Loopy?_ And Annie's best friend's nick name is also Moony, Padfoot"

"OHHHH... Okay then. Say, Remus... Does Leo here know about your 'furry little problem'?"

"No, she doesn't, Sirius"

"What 'furry little problem' are you talking about? I know your not hairy so I must not get it" Annie said. Sirius looked like he was about to burst laughing but then he quickly composed himself

"And how, Miss Leo, do you know that Moony isn't hairy?" He asked suspiciously. Annie's cheeks turned red with embarrassment before answering

"Sirius... Well... You see... Professor? You tell him!" Annie said... The exact same words she used on the train, but instead of 'Harry', she used 'Sirius'

"Uhh..." If she was going to play like that... Fine "No, you can"

"No, no, I insist"

"Miss Arpin, I'm pretty sure you'll be able to tell it better than I can"

"But, your his BEST FRIEND!!! It's you JOB to tell him things, please! I don't want to tell him, I CANT tell him. I'll die of embarrassment... You don't want me to _die_, do you?" *Gasp!* She used _that_ card.. Damn her...

"Annie" I let go of her "If you don't tell him... I'll never hug you again" Hehe... I'm evil

"NO!!! YOU _HAVE _TO HUG ME! I LOVE YOUR HUGS! DON'T DO THIS TO ME, REMUS!!! PLEASE?!" She was down on her knees, begging me... Evil Moony doesn't give in

"Nope! Tell him or No hugs... You choose!"

"NO!!! I hate you, Remus John Lupin!" She yelled as she got up and stormed over to Sirius, but smiling so i knew that she didn't mean it

"Oh, Really? Hate me, do you? What about a few hours ago when you told me you loved me, huh?" Yeah... Snap!

"I was lying, Remus! I _actually_ love Sirius... We're planning on getting married and having many a children... Aren't we, Killerfoot?" She looked up as Sirius who just smiled and put his arm around her shoulder

"'Course we are, Labi! We're gonna have 4 boys named Prongs Jnr. Moony Jnr. Wormtail Jnr. and Padfoot Jnr. their all going to go to Hogwarts and be in Gryffindor. We'll love Padfoot Jnr the most and Wormtail Jnr the least. We'll get Loopy here to bite Moony Jnr and hook up Prongs Jnr. with a hot red head. Then we're gonna have 3 girls named Lily pad, Labi and Moonslet and Lily pad will be a red head, Labi will be loved the most and Remus can bite Moonslet as well!" Annie was just nodding along

"Well" I started "First off: I don't think you'll be having children with _my _sweetheart, Padfoot. Second: Moonslet? Your also naming a girl after me? Third: Labi? May I ask why?"

"Well, clueless Moony... 1. I know that, I was just saying what I want my future family to be like. 2. Yes, yes I am! 3. It's Hebrew for Lion... And i thought _you_ were the smart one. Must have gotten dumber with age" He exclaimed... Annoying much?

"Sweetheart?" I turned to Annie "Do you mind if I speak to Padfoot... Alone?" I asked hesitantly

She sighed angrily "Fine! I'll be back in half and hour, okay?"

"Okay, honey, thanks!" She came up to me, grabbed both of my cheeks and bought my face down to kiss me _very_ passionately. Her tongue sliding into my mouth in one fluid motion, I moaned '_Oh Annie!' _as I deepened our kiss, wrapping my arms around her, bringing her closer. I was about to take my robes off her sexily but Padfoot cleared his throat - a clear sign to say 'Oh god! Stop before my eyes burn!' Annie took her tongue out of my mouth, went over to Sirius and punched him in the arm

"Look here, Padfoot!" She said sternly/playfully "I'm not really allowed to kiss Lupin that much so when I do, I like to do it _undisturbed_! Okay?"

"Gee... Okay. Sorry, Labi!"

"It's okay" She took off my robes and stretched, showing off her ass to Sirius (She winked at me so I know that this was her plan) Sirius was checking her out before she quickly turned into a Lion and growled at him

"I don't think she likes you checking her out, Paddy!" I told him as Annie came over to me and licked my hand

"It's not _my _fault that your problem made you interested in a hot gal!" He said, Annie just laughed and jumped on me, licking my face before growling at Sirius then running off into the forbidden forest. When she was a safe distance away, I sat down on the ground, yanking Sirius along with me

"So tell me" I started off with "How'd you escape?" It's fascinating to know these things

"Easy! I just not eat for a while, wait until I'm really skinny, turn into a dog and squeeze through the bars. I can't believe I didn't think about it before!"

"Yeah... Look, Sirius, I believe that you didn't betray James and Lily... I'm sorry for not realizing it earlier" I apologized sadly, I hope he forgives me

"It's okay, Moony! I forgive you!"

"Thanks, Pads! Say, can we talk seriously?" I asked.. I need to talk to someone about it

"Sure, Moons! What ya wanna talk about"

"It's about Dumbledore"

"Okay... What did the old Douche do _this _time?"

"Well, he asked me to break off my relationship with Leo so he can get me with Tonks for the 'Greater Good'" I started

"Tonks? As in Nymphadora Tonks? My niece?" I nodded "Remmy... She's like.. 13 years younger than us, I heard she only graduated two years ago... That's just wrong, man! Albus has gone mad!"

"Yeah? She's 20 years old, Leo's 13, paddy... _13!_ And I still prefer her over Dora..."

"Who cares if Labi's 13? At least _she_ has my approval... I don't want my murderous werewolf best friend marrying my innocent little niece, BUT! I would be perfectly fine with my newly adopted sister, Labi marrying my murderous werewolf best friend, that would be GREAT! We would be adopted brother in-laws! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!" He started singing happily

"Yeah, Siri! But here's the thing, I sorta already told Albus that I would beak it off with Leo tomorrow" I said sadly, Sirius looked at me murderously

"And how and when were you going to do this, Moony?" He coldly asked me, I was suddenly afraid

"Albus wants me to do it after DADA class tomorrow"

"And which period is that in?"

"Well, I have double 3rd year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the morning so, before lunch" I was on the verge of crying and Sirius had noticed, so he put his arm around me comfortingly.

"So soon?" He asked, more nicer this time

"Yeah, in 5 and a half hours... I'd better get Leo into bed now, she has to get up in 1 hour and a half for breakfast"

"Okay... How about we talk again tomorrow, same place at 12:00.. Bring Labi" He said

"Okay then, I'll see you then.. Pads!" We both stood up, gave each other a hug, then he turned into a dog and ran away. I called Annie to come over and we ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. I kissed her good night in front of the portrait and walked away.

Now... Time for bed. Today's a big, life changing day, for me, Annie, Sirius and Dumbledore. Better get ready with some beauty sleep.

* * *

**_Sorry... I'm making Dumbledore a mean bastard... You live :) So, How hot is Remus Lupin? Lol!_**

**_You know what I think you should do? I think you should click the green button and review me! Thanks!_**

**_BTW: I'm gonna make it so Annie doesn't go into the past for another few chapters because I'm gonna get Lupin and Annie to get to know one another, and Sirius as well... Luna doesn't allow Robby and Annie onto her first full night at Hogwarts but I might make it so she and Lupin meet as wolves... Hmmm... :)_**

**_oxox - Remmy_**


	4. Break Ups & Break Downs But Letters?

Previously:

_"Okay then, I'll see you then.. Pads!" We both stood up, gave each other a hug, then he turned into a dog and ran away. I called Annie to come over and we ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. I kissed her good night in front of the portrait and walked away._

_Now... Time for bed. Today's a big, life changing day, for me, Annie, Sirius and Dumbledore. Better get ready with some beauty sleep._

_

* * *

_

Annie's POV:

_  
We were in the empty DADA classroom after class, Remus wanted to talk to me about something... I didn't know this something would hurt me for a _long _time..__._

_"No, Remus... Why would you say something like that" I asked, tears in my eyes, threatening to spill over._

_"Because, Annie. I. Dont. Love. You! Get that through your thick scull!" He said sharply_

_"But what about what you said last night? You said that you loved me and that we were going to get married when I finish school..." Sadness leaking into my voice_

_"It was all a _Lie_, Annie! It was just to make out with you! I never loved you! And even if I did, I wouldn't have fallen yet... We've only known each other for 1 day.. ONE DAY!" He yelled at me, looking very angry but it also looked forced_

_"But... I love you, Lupin! I really do! Please don't do this to me, I'm begging you!" I was yelling as well, but I was sad. He was angry_

_"No you don't, Annie! I'm a werewolf, Annie! We don't love! And no one loves us!" Then he walked over to me, grabbed me arms and started saying "Annie? Annie! Wake up! Breakfast is in half an hour.. Annie?" It wasn't Lupins voice, but the bossy, high-pitched voice of Hermione Granger_

_"Wha-? Honey? Why are you talking like Granger?" But all he kept saying was 'Annie, wake up!'_

_All of a sudden, everything went black, then a piercing white as I opened my eyes._

_

* * *

_

As soon as my eyes were open, I sat up faster than the speed of light. Looking around the room frantically, I realized that I was in the 3rd year girls dorms, thanking Merlin that it was all a dream...

"Annie... Are you okay?" Granger asked hesitantly

"I'm Fine" I replied "Why?"

"Oh... Because about ten minutes ago you were yelling 'But... I love you! I really do! Please don't do this to me, I'm begging you!' then your voice went deeper as you said 'No you don't, I'm a werewolf, No one loves us!' You looked really scared and really sad... " She explained... I didn't know I talked in my sleep.. At least I didn't say Remus' name...

"Yeah... It was a scary dream, a nightmare, if you will. Now, excuse me, I have to get dressed for the day"

"Oh, yeah, sure... I'll wait for you in the common-room"

"Okay" She left the room as I got out of bed. I made my bed, grabbed my uniform, robes and toiletries then went into the bathroom. I got my skirt, shirt, shoes and socks on and examined myself in the mirror, my skirt was down to my knees, my shirt was a little baggy and my high socks made me look like a nerd. So, I made a few changes, I raised my skirt until it reached the middle of my thigh. Casted a shrinking spell on my shirt so that it went a little tighter, hugging my curves, flat stomach and boobs. Pushed down my socks so they were scrunched up a little then casted a freezing spell to make them stay like that. Then I casted a polishing spell to make my shoes sparkle. I examined myself again... I looked amazing! Now, time for the hair and face!

First I brushed my teeth, then casted a whitening spell on them, making them shine. Then I brushed my brown locks until they were straight, putting a glamour charm on my hair to make sure it _stays _straight and so it shines as well, then I lightly curled the front part of my hair, making -if I do say so, myself- me look _really_ sexy. Then I put some gold mascara on and light red lipgloss(totally Gryffindor-ish!). I looked in the mirror again before putting on my robes and heading into my dorm again... _I look HOT! I'm so thankful for my mother's model looks sometimes! I hope Remus likes it... I hate fridays!_

I was really thankful that Remus put my time-table into my robes pocket, I quickly put my DADA, Charms and Potions books into my bag before swinging it around my shoulder and heading down stairs.

When I reached the common-room and walked over to the Granger girl, she was talking to Harry and Ronald, they hadn't noticed me yet, but then someone from the other side of the room shouted

"Hey! New girl!" I turned around to face the person calling me, he was a dark-skinned boy, tall and around my age "My name is Dean Thomas and I was wondering if I could walk you down to the great hall and have breakfast with you" He asked nervously, then looking me up and down, checking me out, it made me feel un-comfortable to say the least, I coughed nervously before answering

"Sorry, Dean. I'm walking with Granger" I said, using her last name "And I'm having breakfast at the Ravenclaw table.. Sorry, again! Oh, and I'm Annie. Annie Arpin" I looked at him sympathetically before turning to Granger and walking out the portrait hole with her to the great hall

"Annie!" Ronald said from next to Harry, who was next to me "Your looking nice today! Has this looked got to do with a certain professor by any chance?" He asked mischievously, I looked down in embarrassment, my cheecks turning a red as a tomato

"Ronald! It has nothing to do with Lupin!" I hissed, he smirked

"I never said it was professor _Lupin_, Annie..." I scolded at him, Harry and Granger laughed and I smiled

"Say... Jamsey? I mean Harry?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"Can you sit with me at the Ravenclaw table today?" I asked, nervous he'll say No.

"Uhh... Sure, but why?" I smiled before answering

"Well, a certain sister of mine fancies you, she's in Ravenclaw and I was going to sit with her and my best friend, so..."

"Really? Who is it" he asked, Ronald looked at me enthusiastically while Granger looked curious

"Oh.. Jamsey... I can't tell you who it is.. That will spoil the surprise! Let nature take it's toll :)"

"Why did you call me Jamsey? My name is Harry" He asked... What a stupid question

"Because you look like a James... And I know that!" His face immediately brightened up as those words left my mouth

"My dad's name was James! And everyone says I look just like him! I'm glad you think so as well!" He said as he skipped the rest of the way to the great hall, receiving odd stares from by-passers of this strange act. Granger, Ronald and I laughed as we ran ahead to catch up.

As we reached the doors to the great hall, we saw Harry standing at the edge of the Ravenclaw table, waiting for me, I gave Granger a hug and punched Ronald lightly on the arm

"See you, Granger! Ronald! I'll make sure that Harry gets to DADA on time" I said while looking at Harry affectionally. Amazed at how someone can get _that_ happy by a comment from a new friend

"Okay. See you, Ban Ban!" Ronald said to me

"Ban Ban?" I asked

"Well you call Harry: Jamsey, Hermione: Granger and me: Ronald. So I thought you should have a nick name as well!" He replied, then waved and walked away with Granger... Okay then... Ban Ban it is, then

I walked up to Harry, he smiled at me as I grabbed his hand and led him down to where Luna and Robert were. Once Luna saw us, she squealed in excitement as she jumped up from her seat and giving me a big hug

"LEO!! It's been too long!" She practically yelled

"MOONY! CHILL!" I yelled back, she was _always_ hyper about a week before the full moon. Never known why "How is Ravenclaw treating you?" I asked, looking at the rest of the table murderously.. They all scooted away, scared

"The people are lovely! Last night, my dorm group were discussing how Gnargles do the things they do"

"Okay" I said "That's good, I guess... Look whose here!" I yanked Harry more forward until he was standing in front of Luna while she was looking dreamily into his eyes "As you've already met. Luna, meet Harry. Harry, meet Luna... My _sister_" I introduced them, giving Harry the clue, he caught on and gave her a big smile before saying

"Hello Luna!" He said as he pulled her into a quick hug before letting go of her, looking embarrassed "Nice to meet you... Again. Say, will you go out with me" Oh My MERLIN! He asked her out! YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

"YES YES YES YES!!! I'll go out with you, Harry!" She yelled, all the Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's clapped for the new couple as they sat down. I sat next to Robert and put some rice bubbles into a bowl and started eating. It was more delicious than the ones at home, in Australia! I turned around until I was facing the girl next to me because she asked me a question

"Where is your accent from?" She asked

"Australia. Us three grew up there" I replied

"Oh, cool! My names Cho by the way, Cho Chang. Year 4"

"I'm Annie, Annie Arpin. Year 3" I said as a shook her hand, then I faced Robert

"Flighty?" I asked, he turned to me, a disappointed look on his face

"Yes, Annie?"

"I'm sorry for snapping at you last night. We just had a fight and I was still a little angry so, I'm really sorry... You forgive me?"

"_Look what this schools doing to us, Annie! In one day you've managed to snog a teacher and Luna ignored the possible Gnargles in the Pot-head. Can you meet me in the forbidden forest tonight, at 12:00?"_ He whispered, afraid that someone might over - hear. I nodded my answer before getting up to go to class

"I'm going to class, I'll see you guys there" I said as I left the hall. I looked at the _Paper Of Ashes_ so I could find my classes, it said to go down the east pod and the classroom would be in the third door on the left, so I set off that way. I was looking at the map for no peculiar reason when I saw _Remus Lupin_ Following me. Now, me feeling a little devil-ish, decided to suddenly stop, he stopped as well, I took off my robes (Checking if anyone else was there, no one.. Good) and bent down to reach for my toes, giving him a look view of my butt, I laughed quietly while I got up, put my robes back on the turned around really fast -wand already in my hand- and yelled _Petrificus __Totalus!_ He automatically froze, arms and legs snapping back onto his sides as he fell over, face first onto the ground. I walked up to him, turned him over and straddling him

I whispered in his ear "_And you said its too dangerous for me..."_ Then I got off him, levitated him until he reached the fountain at the front of the great hall, dropped him in and casted the anti - jinx then walked away, laughing "Yeah! And I'm Merlin's great-uncle Bob!" I yelled to him as I was nearing the classroom, I heard people laughing at him while trying to help him out of the water. I laughed again.

The classroom was open so I let myself in. I sat in the dead centre of the chairs, so that Luna and Robby can sit next to me without getting weird looks from our class mates. Then Lupin walked in, with a _very_ angry look on his face and surprisingly dry

I laughed loudly "I managed to stun a DADA Professor! You really think I can't protect myself now?" I asked, still laughing a bit, but he was not laughing at all. He came up to me, put his hands on the table and bent down so he was at my face level and only a few inches away, he whispered

"_Annie? I'm going to kiss you now. Ok?" _He had this serious look on his face, so serious that it made me stop laughing the second our eyes met

"Okay... You don't have to ask, you know." I said, smiling. Lupin gave a weak smile before leaning closer and lightly pressing his soft lips to my own, it was pure bliss! I didn't want to deepen it because of how perfect this was, but he did. Lupin grabbed the sides of my face and hungrily kissed me harder, licking my lips before entering his tongue. I put both of my hands around his neck so he could come closer. Remus kissed me as if he thought he would never do it again. I got scared at the thought so I pushed him away lightly and looked at his face, it was full of regret and agony

"Professor? What's wrong?" I asked, fully concerned

"I love you, Annie. Never forget that, okay?" Even his was was sad

"Of course! I love you too, Remus! I assured him, he smiled a bit

" You look nice today" He said sexily, but still sad

"Oh? You like?" He nodded "Good, because it took me a while to get this look perfected for you" I said smiling, he smiled back then walked to his desk in time for everyone to file in. Luna sat on my left, with Harry on the other side of her, Granger sat on my other side with Ronald sitting opposite side of her. I saw Robert talking to Lupin, he had an angry look on his face, so I had to ask Luna what was up

"What's Flighty talking to Lupin about?" I asked. Harry leaned over so that he was in the conversation as well

"I don't know" Luna said, then Harry continued "But he said something along the lines of 'I'm gonna sort Lupin straight today. He'd better not lay a filthy finger on my little sister' So, I think Lupin's getting a stern talking-to" Harry leaned away from me. I was _furious!_ How dare Robert tell Remus what he can and can't do with me? GAH!

"Hey, Robert!" I yelled to the front of the classroom, both Rob and Rems looked at me "You coming? There's a spot next to Ronald!" He turned to Lupin for a split second before turning back, nodding and coming over to sit next to Ronald. I looked over at Lupin, he looked really sad... I'll KILL Robert!

"Class" He started "Please put your books away. We are doing a Prac today! All you'll need is your wands and enthusiasm!" We all put our books away, got our wands out and strode over to where Lupin was. Once everyone was surrounding him, he waved his wand at the tables, which pushed themselves against the wall

"Today, we will be learning about Soggnarts... Who knows what a Soggnart is?" Grangers hand flew up in the air faster than anything i'd ever seen

"Yes, Hermione?"

"A Soggnart is the opposite to a Boggart. If you pass a Soggnart, it will transform into what you think would be the happiest thing in the world, like a new broom or having drinks with your friends. A Boggart is the opposite because it transforms into your worst fears." She finished... Weirdo!

"Excellent, Excellent! 15 points to Gryffindor for that very detailed explanation!" He clapped, smiling "Now, when I open the door to this cabinet" He gestured to a cabinet next to him, I just noticed it then "Who can guess what shape the Soggnart will take?" Robert and Granger's hands went up at the same time

"Robert?" Hermione put her hand down, Rob had a smirk on his face

"No one knows. It depends on who it's looking at at the time. If it were me, I would see a Phoenix, Lion and a werewolf sitting together. If it saw YOU first... Well, only you would know what it saw" He finished

"Well done, Mr. Stevenson! 10 point to Ravenclaw for your explanation!" He smiled and looked at me, then his smile was replaced with agony and fear... Weird

"Okay. Now, we're going to say a spell that will turn the scene into blackness. I want you all to repeat after me _Riddikulus! _" Everyone said the spell, he clapped and the smile reappeared on his face again "Well done! Now, who would like to go first?" He asked, pretty much everyone put their hand up, begging to be first, only Robert, Luna and I weren't doing that

"How about you, Miss. Lovegood?" He asked Luna, turning a deep shade of red, she nodded her head and moved closer to the cabinet. Lupin opened the door and out of it came a Phoenix, Lion and a Golden Retriever, they sat down in front of Luna, looking at each other happily

"Riddikulus!" Luna cried at them, wand pointed. They turned into a black fog, it was amazing! But why a Dog? Luna seemed to hear my thoughts because she turned to me and said "That's what I think I would have been if I could have" Ahh... Okay then

"Amazing, Luna! 5 points to Ravenclaw! Now... Harry... Your turn" Harry came up to the black smoke. It turned into him, an older man who looked exactly like him and a pretty red haired lady standing next to him, smiling. Lupin shouted the spell and it turned into the black smoke again, Harry looked at the professor confused

"I'm - sorry, Harry. They were - my best friends, I couldn't - stand seeing them... Sorry" He said, then he broke. He started crying, kneeling on the floor, crying his eyes out. I ran up to him, wrapping my slim arms around him and hugging him, rocking him back and forth, resting my head on his shoulders to comfort him

"Remus... _Professor._ Your okay. Its okay" I said quietly, trying to calm him down. It didn't work. He continued crying, it felt like a thousand poisoned knives were being stabbed into my heart at once, so much _pain_!

"I think he should go to Dumbledore" Suggested some Ravenclaw chick. I nodded, picking him up and slinging one of his arms around my shoulders so I could support his weight, he was still crying. I grabbed Harry's arm and got him to help lead Lupin out of the classroom and into the corridors.

We reached the corridor that Dumbledore's office was, but it was on the other side. Harry had said sorry at LEAST 20 times in 10 minutes, on the 20th sorry, Lupin snapped at Harry, saying 'Don't say sorry! Never say sorry to me!' And continued to cry so Harry had gone quiet since then. we were about half way when this teacher with black hair and emerald green robes came running up to us, looking terrified

"POTTER! What happened to Professor Lupin" She asked Harry, scared and sadness in her voice

"We were using Soggnarts in class and when I did mine, It showed my parents, then Lupin made them go away then started to cry, so Annie and I came here to bring him to Dumbledore... He's been crying the whole way here, Professor McGonagall." Harry finished explaining

"Well.. Come on! Dumbledore is in his office! Let's get Lupin there quickly"

"I'm sorry, Professor. But it's a tad hard to walk fast with a fully grown man leaning on your shoulder" I said sharply, still feeling the pain of seeing Remus upset

"Yes... Quite right, well... Lets go!" She exclaimed. We quickly travelled to a gargoyle, the scary professor said the password (_'Fizzwizz Bombs') _Then a stair case came into view, the professor helped us get Remus up the stairs before she knocked on a door, a voice inside said come in and she opened the door for Harry and I to lead Remus in. Dumbledore looked alarmed, he told us to hurry and sit him down. Once he was seated and had calmed down enough to stop crying, he turned to Dumbledore and spoke

"_I can't do it today, Albus! Not today! Tomorrow, just not TODAY!" _Well, it was more like a whisper, Dumbledore looked a bit angry now

"No, Remus. You must do it today. Don't go back on your promise" Anger in his voice, I suddenly felt like Crucio-ing him right now. Being mean to Remus... How dare he?!

_"Please, Albus! I can't, not today. I promise I'll do it tomorrow, but I can't to it today" _His voice was hoarse and breaking, but Dumbledore's was still very firm GAH!!!

"You have to, Lupin! I'm giving you no choice" I glared at him before getting on my knees in front of Remus, putting a hand on his chin and lifting his head so I could see his face while talking to him. His eyes were very badly blood-shot and his nose was red. I don't care if the scary professor, Dumbledore OR Harry is here, I have to comfort Remus the only way I can think of

"Remus... You should do what Dumbledore says. If he's asking you to do something, then it must be done" He looked like I had just ripped out his heart then stepped on it

"_But, Annie! If I do it, your vision will come true_" He said sadly NO! That's not possible!

"But you said that NOTHING will tear it. Surely a task from Dumbledore isn't going to tamper with our future" I said calmly but a little desperate. I didn't want _**my**_ Lupin to end up with someone else

"_Annie... You'll hate me. I can't do it!"_ I hated seeing him sad and desperate. So I kissed him, full on the lips. My hands grabbed his cheeks so he couldn't pull away as I kissed him harder, making him forget all his problems. It seemed to be working because he wrapped his arms around me and brought me onto his lap, pulling me closer to him. I murmured into his mouth '_I could never hate you, Remus'._ I could feel the smile on his lips as he kissed me. Then we heard a awkward cough from beside us and two shocked gasps. We stopped kissing, smiling as we turned to our company, Harry looked a little uncomfortable, 'McGonagall' Looked shocked as all hell and Dumbledore looked annoyed. I turned my head until my eyes landed on the door, a man with black hair and black robes was standing in the doorway, with a smoking goblet in one hand and his wand in the other, wearing a mortified expression on his face, then it turned into an evil smirk

"Well, well, Lupin' He sneered, I glared at him "This is the same girl you were carrying to 'bed' last night, yes?" He asked... I hated him already from the look he was giving Remus

"'Tis, Severus. Is that the same cloak from last night as well? Or is that the same one you've worn for the past 5 years in a row?" Lupin joked. I laughed a bit, so did Harry

"Be quiet, Potter! What are you doing here anyway?" Man... This dude wasn't nice at all

"I was helping bring Professor Lupin here" He said "_Sir"_

"And why exactly would a full grown man need help getting to the head-masters office?" Sneering at Harry

"None of your business!" I yelled at him, Remus turned his head to face me, put a hand over my mouth and quietly said 'No, dont. I'm not worth it' Then I got pissed off. I jumped off of Remus' lap and stared down at him

"Not worth it? _NOT WORTH IT?! _ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! OF _COURSE_ YOUR WORTH IT! IF YOU WEREN'T, I WOULDN'T HAVE _DONE IT! _SERIOUSLY, REMUS!" I yelled at him, then turning to Dumbledore, my hand stretched out and a finger pointing at him

"_YOU! _DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL LUPIN WHAT TO DO! COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT HE WAS _UPSET?!_ HE COULDN'T HANDLE IT! GAH!!!" Then I turned to Harry, still angry

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE CARE OF LUNA! SO HELP ME GOD I WILL TORTURE YOU UNTIL YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!" Harry looked at me, terrified, actually, _everyone_ was terrified. I then turned to McGonagall

"Professor!" i said, still yelling but more quietly "May I please go outside? I need to calm down a bit" All she did was nod, apparently terrified out of her wits "Thank you. Bye Harry. Dumbledore" I waved to Harry and gave a stiff nod to Dumbledore then leaned down to kiss Remus on the cheek "Bye darling. You _are_ worth it. Worth everything, even my own _life_. I would give it up for you without a second thought" I said quietly. I made my way to the door where the professor was, he was blocking my way

"I believe you owe everyone an apology" Sneering at me

"They'll get one later. Now please move out of the way"

"No. Not until you apologize to everyone in this room" He was one step away to having no arms!

"Professor? I know your a teacher and all. But I happen to be _really _skilled at performing magic, so I suggest you move out of the way before you have no arms for the rest of the day" I said angrily to him

"There's no such spell for that!"

I was going to tell him about my amazing invention but Dumbledore cut in "Severus... Annie here has invented a spell to make your arms disappear so I suggest that you let her cool off" He said calmly... Hate them both!

"Oh? Okay then" He moved aside as I bolted out the door, into the corridors and through the exit doors to the Black lake Granger was telling me about before. I found a big tree nearest to the lake, one of the branches was on an angle so I jumped onto it and climbed up the tree until I was close to the top. It was really pretty here, you could see the whole school.**_ I miss my family! I miss Brighton's! I miss everything that's not here!_** I started to cry

"WHY AM I EVEN HERE?! WHY DID GOD SEND ME _HERE_ FOR? WHY DID I HAVE TO MEET REMUS? I'M RUINING HIS LIFE! WHY? _WHY?!" _I was shouting into the sky. Below me, I heard a dog howl at me, I looked down and it was no one other than Sirius Black in his animagus form "Siri! Come here, please?" I asked, he started to climb up the tree. When he reached my branch, he sat down and turned back into human form, wrapping his arm around my shoulder

"Labi?" Concern in his voice "What's wrong?"

I started to whisper _"Sirius! I'm ruining everything here! I'm getting the feeling Remus doesn't love me anymore, that I'm ruining his life. No one likes me anymore because I'm too stubborn and I'll snap at them if they say the wrong thing to me. i hate it here and I want to go home!" _He had a pained expression on his face

_ "_What about me, Leo? You don't like me?"

_"No! Of course I like you, Sirius! I haven't known you long but I already think of you as my big brother" _I smiled when he gave me a huge hug "But I'm still uncomfortable about you being near Remus as I still think that your a crazy, mass murdering mad-man" I told him sternly

"But it wasn't me!" He yelled

"Okay... Fine! It wasn't you who betrayed Harry's parents and killed 13 muggles in one hit. Tell me about yourself and your schooling... Then I might trust you" I told him, he thought it over for a few seconds before saying

"Okay! But you'll have to tell me stuff about _you_ when I'm finished" I nodded my head and he began his life story. Sirius Orion Black. He has one brother. Is pure-blood. Only Black _not_ in Slytherin. Best friends with James.P, Remus.L + Peter.P. Attended Hogwarts in 1971 - 1977. Moved in with James at 16 because he was disowned. Was pretty much a man-whore at school. Prankster known as Padfoot. First one to know about Remus and his condition...

"What condition?" I asked, he looked nervously around before answering "I can't tell you. I'll ask Remus if I can, but otherwise... Sorry" He continued. Best man at James and Lily's wedding. Harry's godfather. Fav colour is Gold. Fav food is Kidney Pie. Fav teacher is Professor McGonagall. Helped create the Marauders map. Turns into a dog (animagus). Mum is a bitch. Dad died before he was born. Smartest in the school (Next to James). Ultimate best friend was James. Never really like Peter. Fav type of girl is Blonde bimbo. Fav subject is Charms. Was bloody good at it. Got more detentions than anyone. Kreacher is his house elf. "That's pretty much it" He finished "Your turn!"

So I went into a detailed description of my life. Annitha (Annie) Elise Arpin. Born and raised in muggle towns of Australia. Half-blood. No siblings. Best friends with Luna.L + Robert.S. Turns into Lion (animagus). Fav colour is Green. Fav food is Chicken and Potato stew. Leader of the ASH Trio. Fav teacher is Mr. Mayers (Transfigure at Brighton's). Super good at all magic. Ultimate best friend is Luna. First love is Remus Lupin. Robert lives with us because his parents hate him. First student ever at Brighton's to produce a Patronus. Fav type of guy is smart, dark blonde. Fav subject is Transfiguration. Only Arpin _not_ in Earther (Hufflepuff). Mum is model. Dad is awesomest guy ever. Helped create the Paper of Ashes. No house elves. Loves animals. Blue Gatorade (energy drink) Is fav drink. Attended Brighton's 1991 - 1992 then Hogwarts 1993 - 1997. Goody-too-shoes but bravest one. Is in love with Remus John Lupin.

"Okay... I trust you a bit now" I said hesitantly. He hugged me really tight

"Leo... It's now 6:30pm... Dinner is being served"

"I don't care... I'm not hungry... Will you deliver a letter to Remus for me?" I asked, he nodded. I got a pen and some parchment out of my bag and began to write

_Dear my lovely Remus:_

_Are you feeling okay now? I really hope so. You scared the living daylights out of me in DADA! I'm sorry about James and Lily, you guys must have been close._

_I was wondering if it would be possible for you to come down to the black lake and maybe have a chat with me? I would really appreciate it!_

_Don't get angry at Killerfoot for coming into the castle... I asked him to, he'll be careful **Course I will! Don't you worry, Loopy! I'll be a good doggy!** Silly Siri!_

_Please write back to me with your answer. Hope to see you soon_

_Sending all my love. Annie Leo Arpin (**And Killerfoot!** Yes... And Killerfoot)_

I folded up the letter, gave it to Sirius and watched him transform into his animagus and run down the tree into the castle. I waited for 15 long, boring minutes when I heard Sirius ran up the tree with a letter in his mouth, I took it, opened it up and read it

_To the love of my life, Annie:_

_I'm okay now, dear! I got it all settled out now, no need to worry, and don't look at the paper evilly, I know it's, how you say 'In your nature' to worry about me :) Living daylights? What does that mean? Yes, I was very close to James and Lily when they were alive._

_I would love to meet you at the black lake... How about in half-hour? Then we can chat for as long as you like, sweetie!_

_Don't worry, I'm not angry at him... He's all good :)_

_Sending heaps of 'O's and 'X's. R.J. Lupin _

_Ps. o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x times 496 billion :) 3_

I smiled as I folded the note and tucked into my pockets. Now waiting for Remus to hurry up.

* * *

Lupin's POV:

I finished my replying letter to Annie, folded it up and gave it to Sirius

"Don't come back here... Okay" I told him sternly. He nodded his head and ran out of the great hall. It's been hours since i've seen Annie, and the last time wasn't really pleasant, I managed to get her pissed off by saying I wasn't worth it, then she told me that I was worth her life and she would die for me without giving it a second thought. I hated to think of what I'm about to tell her, that I 'don't love her' which I do, and that I never want to talk to her again, unless it's class-related. I _hate_ Dumbledore for making me do this! Now he's looking at me weirdly, like he can read my mind. So, I walked up to him to tell him that the 30 minutes is up

"Albus?" He turned to look at me "I'm going out to the black lake now and I'm going to do You-Know-What" He smiled sadly and nodded his head. I ran out of the great hall really fast, for once (Well, all the time but this time especially) I hate my werewolf-ism, destroying my life...

I finally made it to the black lake, I saw Annie sitting at the bottom of this huge tree, reading her Transfiguration book. She heard me coming, put her book in her bag and ran up to me, throwing her arms around me and giving me a strangling hug, which I happily returned

"Remus!" She yelled "Your here!"

"Yes, Annie dearest. I am here" I told her, she laughed

"I'll be _right _back" She said, then she climbed to the top of a tree, pointed her wand to her throat and yelled

"I'M IN LOVE WITH REMUS JOHN LUPIN!!! YES! I SAID IT! IN LOVE! HAHA! I'LL LOVE HIM _FOREVER AND EVER!" _She finished yelling and started to come down the tree... Oh no! Damn! She's in love with me! I can't do this... NO! I have to, its the only way to keep her safe. When she reached the bottom, she looked up at me with a mischievous smile on her face. I didn't know what she was planning until it was too late. She -literally- jumped on me, forcing me to fall over, once I was on the ground, she straddled me and kissed me hungrily, pressing her soft full lips hardly against mine. Moaning in pleasure, she took the chance and slid her tongue into my open mouth, tasting its interior lining. I groaned as my fingers were digging themselves into her hips, thrusting them forward and backwards onto my erected scrotum. Annie skillfully took my shirt off and now was kissing down, first my chin, then my Adam's Apple, then my collar bone, then she stopped when she reached my bare chest, looking down at my scars admirably before kissing every one of them. Finally she got to my trousers, deciding what to do. I took the opportunity, I grabbed her hands as I sat up, lifted her off me until she sat next to me, put my shirt back on and looked at her. Annie's face was full of rejection and regret, plus, we were both panting from the heated kiss

"Annie... I-love you. So-much its-too un-bearable-to be-near you and -not touch-you" I managed to say between gasps of breath, her breath however, stopped altogether, Annie looked at me with such pain that it tore my heart into shreds and threw itself into the fire to burn for all eternity

"What are you saying, Remus? i don't understand what that has got to do with anything" Her tone was flat as all emotion was wiped clean off her face

"Annie... I'm lying to you... I don't love you, i've never loved anyone before and your no different to anyone else" I tried very hard to keep my voice level and even, whereas Annie's was still flat and emotionless

"Why? Why would you kiss me like that if you didn't have some sort of feelings towards me?" Still no emotion, I was getting a little worried

"Because... I haven't had any type of relationship since I was in year 6, that was 17 years ago and I was getting a bit lonely. So, when you kissed me yesterday, I seized at the opportunity and took advantage of you, but here we are" That wasn't _all_ a lie... I haven't been in a relationship since year 6, thats true...

"Okay then" Annie said simply "So, your breaking up with me?"

"... Yes" I hesitantly said, not meeting her gaze. Annie suddenly got up, grabbed her bags and looked at me, thats when I could see anger and betrayal on her face, she was scary when she looked like that. Her voice was still flat and emotionless though

"Well... I guess I'll see you around, Remus. Good-bye" Then she stormed off towards the castle. I headed in about 5 minutes later, I reached the Gryffindor Tower, hoping to go in and explain everything but then I heard a smash and a loud bang on the other side, I pressed my ear against the portrait to hear what was going on

_"Annie! Chill out! What happened?" _I think Hermione said

_"WHAT DO YOU BLOODY THINK HAPPENED, GRANGER?!"_ Annie's voice! She was yelling at the top of her lungs at Hermione

_"I don't know what happened, Annie"_ She said sympathetically

_"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED! REMUS FUCKING LUPIN IS WHAT HAPPENED!"_

_"Annie! Don't bad mouth a teacher!"_

_"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT, THANK YOU!" _Another loud bang _"I TOLD HIM I LOVED HIM AND HE JUST THREW MY HEART BACK INTO MY FACE! HE DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME WHILE I TOLD HIM THAT HE COMPLETED ME AND THAT I WOULD GIVE MY LIFE TO DEATH FOR HIM! HE TOOK MY HEART, CRUCIO-ED IT THEN THREW IT INTO THE FORBIDDEN FOREST TO BE EATEN BY WEREWOLVES!! SO I'M ALLOWED TO BAD MOUTH HIM AS MUCH AS I WANT!!" _My eyes started to tear up. Oh Annie! I love you! Don't say that! McGonagall came running down the corridor to the Tower in time for Annie to say

"_HE FUCKING HURT ME, HERMIONE! I LOVE HIM AND HE HURT ME! FUCK YOU ALL! I'M LEAVING!" _Then McGonagall bursted into the common-room, I trailed along behind her to inspect the damage, all the couches and chairs were destroyed and turned over, the banners were all slashed up and the carpet was on fire, I quickly put out the fire and looked at everyone in the room. A few first years were huddled in a corner near the window, some 6th years had their backs against the walls, terrified, Ron was hugging Hermione who seemed to be crying and Harry was passed out on one of the tables, but Annie wasn't there

"Where is she?" McGonagall asked

"She's upstairs miss..." Ron said, I followed McGonagall up the stairs to the 3rd year girls dorms. The door was locked so I burst the door open to find Annie on the ground, crying and holding a piece of parchment. McGonagall quickly went up to her and helped her onto a bed, softly rubbing light circles on her back

"What happened, dear?" She asked sadly

"_I told him I loved him and he told me he was using me"_ Annie whispered, sadness and betrayal in her voice, she was still looking at the piece of parchment, I saw what it said... It was the letter that I wrote to her at dinner. Oh ANNIE!

"Who used you, dear?" Annie looked up at me as her answer. I felt a pang of sadness as she stared into my eyes. McGonagall pointed her wand at me, she was furious.

"Lupin! Go down stairs and clean up... I would like a chat with you later" She growled at me and I turned to leave, then I heard Annie whisper something to me

"_Remus_" I turned around slowly, she walked over to me, stood on her tippy-toes and kissed me lightly before pulling away "I_ Loved You... Now I _strongly _dislike you, please leave_" I looked at her longingly before turning around and going to the door, before I exited it I said "I'm sorry, Annie. It's all for the greater good" Then I left, turning my back on my soul mate and fleeing, like a coward. How dare I?! Sirius is gonna kill me... Damn!

I finished fixing in the common-roomand told everyone to go to bed. I was sitting on my favourite arm chair... The only chair thats directly in front of the fire, other than the couches, waiting for McGonagall. She finally came down stairs, sat on the couch to the left and looked at me, sadness and anger in her eyes and voice

"How could you, Remus? After what happened in Dumbledore's office, your just going to _walk out_ on her?"

"Minerva. Albus is the one who asked me to do it. He said it was for the greater good and that I end up with Nymphadora" I said sadly

"_Albus_ did this? Why? Who bloody cares about the 'greater good' anyway? And _Nymphadora_? She only graduated two years ago... Weird"

"I love her, Minerva" I said "I love her so much and Dumbledore is making her hate me" I started crying, tears un-controllably rolling down my face, feeling cold because Annie's hands weren't there to wipe them away, I cried harder, missing her already

"Remus? I'm going to ask you something, now, it may not help but it would take your mind off this for a bit, okay?"

"What do you mean, Minerva?" I asked, curious, tears forgotten

"I am going to ask Severus to not give you the Wolfsbane potion next week. So you can forget your problems for a few hours... Is that okay?" Thats brilliant!

"Okay! For once I'm glad that I'm a werewolf. Forgetting my problems for a few hours is a BRILLIANT idea! Thank you, So much!" I got up and hugged her then ran out of the Tower and into my chambers. Once I got in, put my pajamas on and snuggled next to Padfoot, who somehow got in here, in my bed, I started crying again, this time non-stop. I cried until 2am in the morning.

I cried for losing Annie. I cried for listening to Dumbledore. I cried for the pain i'll feel next week without the potion. But must of all... I cried for my sanity. (Which I was loosing _very _fast)

* * *

Annie's POV:

**_"Because of you,  
I will never stray to far from the side-walk.  
Because of you,  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt.  
Because of you,  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone else around me.  
Because of you,  
I am afraid" - Kelly Clarkson: Because of you._**

It was 1 week ago. 7 days ago. 168 hours ago. 10,080 minutes ago. 604,800 seconds ago that my normality flew out the window along with my happiness. I have nightmares every night. Always the same one. It is of Rem-_Him_, he is telling me that I'm not worthy of his love, that I should just go and die. Terrible nightmares. My Swift Wolf. My Loopy Moony (As Sirius calls him). My Remus Lupin. My first and only Love.

I couldn't meet Robert that night because I would have to have told him what happened and I didn't want to talk about it with him. Luna was good help but I was still dying inside. Sirius tried to help but _He_ introduced us so I have a hard time being near him... This sucks!

I hardly eat anymore, only when my friends force feed me. I've lost my appetite because of _Him_.

I hardly do my homework, but am escalating in all my classes. I can never concentrate on my homework because of _Him._

I never play Quidditch anymore, I always fall off my broom because I see him in the crowds. I can't play Quidditch because of _Him._

I go to the hospital wing a lot, asking for pain-free medicine and a dreamless draught potion for my haunting dreams. I'm in pain everyday because of _Him._

Sirius is getting annoyed at my non-behavior, telling me I should snap out of it and get a new boyfriend and live life. Padfoot and I are drifting apart because of _Him._

The teachers are always giving me detention for not listening to what they were saying, always scrubbing the floors, giving me time to think. I have head-aches all the time because of _Him._

Luna, Robert, Hermione, Ron and Harry have stuck by me the whole week. Not once deserting me, like _He_ did. Making sure no one talks me, making sure I'm fed and making sure I'm okay.

I'm a lifeless body, empty shell, inferio. Waiting for my soul and my heart to come back. But they haven't, they've gone with _Him_, thinking that he's better than me. He is... So much better. I've tried to love him again... I can't do it, it hurts my lifeless body, physically and mentally, to think of _ever_ loving him or anyone ever again. I don't know why I feel like this, I only knew him for 2 days, surely it shouldn't hurt this badly, right? I don't know what to do!

The full moon is tomorrow. Luna doesn't think that it's a good idea for me to transform in my state, she thinks that I will lose my mind and attack anyone that passes by. But I'm determined to make myself feel better by tomorrow night, I want to escape the feeling of being human for one night. One night to forget who I am... I hate feeling so hopeless and, well, _dead._

Luckily, today is Saturday! And it's a hogsmead weekend, so me and my friends will be escaping the school for a few hours, a few hours away from my worst nightmare... _Him_.

I got up nice and early, around 7am, suddenly over-joyed. Taking some random clothes into the bathroom to get changed. I put my clothes on and examined myself in the mirror, I looked okay. I had picked out a pair of black skinny jeans, pink singlet and a pale blue jumper that hugs my skin, also with my purple and black dunlops. Now I have to fix my hair and face.  
My face looked lifeless. I had dark purple shadows under my eyes from the lack of sleep, my face was skinny and hollow and my hair was boring and flat... I had to fix this! I got out my wand and 'worked my magic' As they say. When I was finished, I looked much healthier. I casted a glamour charm to make the shadows under my eyes disappear and my face to look fuller and brighter. I lightly curled my hair and casted a shining spell to make it, well, shine! I had put on pink eye shadow and some of my favourite brown lipgloss. I am ready to go!

I headed down stairs, Harry, Ron and Hermione were already down (I've started calling them by their normal names) and once they saw me with a smile on my face, they came rushing over to me, developing me in a group hug

"Your back!" Harry shouted in excitement "Luna has missed you HEAPS! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" I laughed at Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stage one complete: Kiss someone in a friendly way TICK!

"Yeah! 'Course I'm back! Happier and more alive than ever!" I shouted as well, laughing along with my friends. Hermione gave me a huge hug

"I can't believe it! This is amazing! Robert will be SO happy!" Robert had asked Hermione out 5 days ago, she said yes and they've been happy ever since. Ron is going out with Cho Chang :)

"Yeah! Shall we head to breakfast, gang?" I said with a huge smile on my face

"Hells yeah! We _have _to show off the 'New Annie Arpin' to everyone, don't we?" Ron said as he dragged us out of the Gryffindor Tower and into the great hall. When we got there, we headed to the Gryffindor table, where Luna ad Robert were sitting. I think they heard our laughter because they looked up and once they saw me, they ran up to me and gave me a HUGE hug

"LEO!!! Your back! Finally! I've missed you _so _much!" Luna shouted, more hyper than ever

"I've missed you, too, Moony! Robert!" I let go of Luna and pretty much tackled Robert with my strong hug

"ANNIE! How is my best friend doing this fine, Hogsmead morning?" He had a huge smile on his face

"She is doing amazingly well, thank you!" I let go of him and sat down, with my friends following suit

"So, Annie. Have you gotten over Lupin?" Ron asked. I immediately stiffened. Frozen in my place... They _know_ not to mention his name around me. I started crying, tears flowing uncontrollably down my fast at record timing. Everyone was looking at Ron murderously as he mumbled an apology

"N-n-no R-rr-on. I-i-I'm not. I'll _never_ be over my swift wolf" I said in between staggered breaths. A big, brown owl swooped down and landed in front of me, I wiped my eyes to see clearly what it was holding. The bird was carrying about 100 red roses on it's feet and a letter in it's beak. I un-tied the flowers from the Owl and took the letter as it flew away. I opened the letter to see what it said. I read it out loud:

_Dearest Annie,_

_Attached to this Owl is 100 roses. A rose for every time this past week that i've cried over you. That I wished I could hold you, to love you like I did. _Luna hit Harry on the arm, saying that he should get her roses, I continued

_I would like us to talk. To settle things out. Will you meet me at the Three broomsticks at 11:30am? If yes, turn your goblet upside down. If no, leave it as it is_

_I really miss you, Annie! I'm sorry about what I said, but it was for the best. Oh, and the pink haired lady? Yeah... I have found out that _she's_ my soul mate, not you._ Robert looked furious and everyone else looked sad

_I'm deeply sorry. Forgive me?_

_Sending all my love. R.J. Lupin_

I finished reading the letter. Fury written all over my face, I turned to the staff table, Remus was looking at me with a hopeful expression, I turned the letter over and composed my own

_To Remus,_

_And you think I _want_ you to hold me again? To love me again? I don't think so_

_Really? Talk, huh? Again... I don't think so! My goblet will stay as it is, thank you!_

_I miss you too, Remus... But I was deeply hurt. She's your WHAT?! No! Well... Good for you, I guess._

_I accept your apology... But I do not forgive you.. Sorry._

_Sending it all back with poison on it. Annie. A_

I folded it and gave it to Hermione, asking if she can take it to him. She took the letter, got up, walked to the staff table and gave _Him_ the letter. He opened it and read it, turning white. He looked at Hermione, said something then turned to his cereal. Hermione came back to the table, with a confused look on her face

"Hon? What did he say?" Robert asked her. Hermione looked at me concerned before answering

"He said to tell you if you could please meet him tomorrow night in the shrieking shack"

"Umm... I can't.. I-uh Have to go home with Luna tomorrow... You know... Because of her-uh... Umm, rabbit died. Sorry about Smiffy, Luna" Okay... That wasn't the best of lies but hey... We've come up with worse

"Yeah... Smiffy was the best" Luna said, frowning. I looked over to _Him_ and shook my head, he looked like he was about to cry but then Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement

"Good morning, students! What a fine saturday morning it is!" Dragon shit it is! "Today, year 3's and up will be able to visit Hogsmead! But as a safety measure, 1 teacher will be assigned to a group of students, and that group _must _stay together at all times! When you get to the entrance doors, stand in your groups and a teacher will accompany you on your trip. Have fun!" Everyone started to talk about this

_"Is he scared about Sirius Black?" _Asked a year 1 student from down the table

"_Maybe we'll get Professor Grubby-plank" _Said a year 7 student from Ravenclaw

_"I heard that Dumbledore is scared of Black because when Black went here, he threatened Dumbledore with a werewolf" _6th year Slytherin

"_Sirius Black used to here? I might be sitting where he sat! Chill, Bob! I heard he was in Slytherin. Oh... Good" _Two 3rd year Hufflepuffs 

_"I hope we get to see a teacher fighting Black" _4th year Hufflepuff... I started to get angry about all these students bad-mouthing Padfoot. They don't know what he's really like! He's the funniest person in the world! Sirius is the best!

"Uhh... I'm going to the RoR... Okay?" I told my friends. They nodded and I walked out of the great hall and towards... The Room of Requirements! Where I can forget everything. And also where I meet Sirius.

I got to the room, well... Technically a random wall in the 7th floor corridors. _I need a place where no one apart from my friends can find me_ I thought, then a door came into appearance. I quickly opened it and ran/jumped onto the couch I knew would be there and occupied by Sirius Orion Black

"KILLERFOOT!" I yelled as he developed me into one of his famous bear hugs "I'm feeling so much better today! Are you proud of me?" I had a huge smile on my face despite the fact that Sirius reminds me of _Him_

"No, Annie. I'm not"

* * *

**_Oh... What's up Sirius' ass? Find out in the next chapter that's not so far away from being uploaded :)_**

**_You know what? It took me 15 hours to complete the first 3 Harry Potter books... 15 HOURS!! Thats SO slow... Don't you reckon?_**

**_Well... I love Remus! You should love him too! AND You should read my other stories... Also... Press the review button and review me, please!_**

**_  
oxox - Remmy._**


	5. Hogsmead and Werewolves

_Previously:_

_"KILLERFOOT!" I yelled as he developed me into one of his famous bear hugs "I'm feeling so much better today! Are you proud of me?" I had a huge smile on my face despite the fact that Sirius reminds me of Him_

_"No, Annie. I'm not"_

_

* * *

_

_  
"Why aren't you proud of me?" I asked shocked. Why wasn't he happy for me?_

"Because! Your all happy and everything while Remus is sulking around all the time" I flinched at his name. It still hurts a bit to hear it, say it or even think it. Pathetic, huh?

"Well, he's got a new soul mate now. So he can just bugger off!" I yelled at him, his angry face turned even angrier

"Annie! He doesn't have a 'New Soul Mate'! He still loves you!" He yelled his reply... What the hell is he on about?

"NO HE DOESN'T! HE WROTE A LETTER TO ME THIS MORNING TELLING ME THAT HE IS IN LOVE WITH THAT PINK-HAIRED LADY! SO DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP, SIRIUS!" I screamed. He looked beyond confused now

"What do you mean? Your not talking about Tonks, are you?" He cocked his head to the side

"Yes, I'm talking about Tonks. Why?" What the hell is going on here. He let out an angry sigh before answering

"Listen to me, Annie!" I nodded my head as he pointed his finger at me "Remus Lupin does _not_ love Nymphadora Tonks, okay? Dumbledore made him say that so that you would hate him" Tears welled in my eyes as I tried to hold them back

"Why would Dumbledore say that? If Rem-_He_ really does still love me, then why did he listen to Dumbledore?" He grabbed my hands and looked deep into my tear-filled green eyes

"Because Dumbledore is obsessed with the 'Greater Good' and the way for the greater good to work, Tonks and Remus must get together. But Albus didn't intend on our Remmy-kins finding his soul mate, did he? No, so he had to find a way to get you away from Moony. So Dumbledore told Remus to break up with you, saying that it would be safer for you, that since Remus was close to me, I might kidnap you to get him to do stupid things. Which is stupid. But Remus listened to him, saying that he agrees and he would do anything to keep you safe and out of harms way. He really does love you, Annie." I burst out crying, clinging on to Sirius as he wraps his protective arms around me. He really loves me?

"What am I going to do, Siri?" I asked after I stopped crying, which wasn't for a few minutes

"I have a plan, Annie. But it can't take place until next month, okay?" He let go of me and wiped the tears away with his thumb

"Okay, Siri. I have to go now, I'm going to hogsmead" I got up, gave him a hug and walked out of the RoR and down towards the entrance hall.

So, Rem-_He_ loves me? Oh god! This is fantastic! I've been so upset this past week because I thought that he didn't love me but he does. It's all Dumbledore's fault! You know what happened in every DADA class I had this week? First, he brings out the Soggnart again and when it was my turn, I saw me, Sirius and him sitting under a tree, talking. It was really nice, but the emotion from the break up was still raw, so I cried when it came out. Rob and Luna had to take me to the nurse to get some calming potion. Then he bought out a Boggart and when I had my turn, Luna was being be-headed (as a werewolf), I shouted the spell and it changed to when he was breaking up with me. I had to be let out of the classroom again.

I reached the entrance hall and went up to my friends, who all looked either angry or worried

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" I asked as I reached them. Luna met me half way and pulled me into a quick hug

"Look, Annie" She said as she let go "The teacher we have. Well, your not going to really want to go with us" Robert also gave me a hug

"We tried to argue about it, but they said that he had to be with us" Robert said, his fists were balled

"What are you talking about? Who is the teacher coming with us?" I cocked my head to the side, confused. What were they talking about? _Who_ were they talking about? Surely not Snape? I really hate him... Evil Git!

"That would be me, miss Arpin" A deep voice came from behind me. I turned around slowly, trying to register where I've heard that voice before. But I was too late. When my whole body turned around, I wanted it to disappear forever. My eyes tearing up as they landed onto the form that is Remus Lupin

"Oh. Um... Hello, professor" I said as I quickly tried to wipe the tears away

"Here. Let me help" He sad, raising his hand until it touched my face and gently wiped my tears off my cheeks. I quickly stepped back and threw him a dirty look

"No. It's okay. I got it" Robert stood in front of me and gave him a murderous look

"Look, Lupin! Let's just go, okay?" He nodded and started to walk towards the main doors. Robert grabbed my hand and pulled me -unwillingly- along with him. When we got to Hogsmead, _He_ turned around and faced us

"So... Where would we like to go?"

"How about we go to the Three Broomsticks?" Harry suggested. Everyone nodded and we walked towards a sign that said **_The Three Broomsticks. Hogsmead's favourite place to relax and have a drink!_**

Well, okay then. We walked through the doors and sat down at a table near the window. I sat nearest to the window, Luna sat on my right, next to her was Harry, then Ron. _He_ was sitting next to Ron, making him in front of me, then Hermione was sitting next to him and Robert was sitting next to her. A blonde lady came up to us and asked us what we wanted to order. She gave _Him_ a flirtatious look that made my insides boil with anger

"3 butter beers" Said Harry

"Luna and myself will have some Gillywater please" Said Robert. I was still shooting daggers at her with my eyes

"I'll have some Mead please, Rosmerta" _He_ said

"What would you like, dear?" She asked me then took a little step back once she realized what kind of look I was giving her

"Do you have any Tea tree juice?" I asked through my clenched teeth. Luna then looked at _Him_ then at me and understood why I looked angry, then she put her hand on my shoulder and looked at me to tell me to calm down, which I did

"Yes, dear. We do."

"I'll have some, then. Thanks"

"No problems. I'll be back with your drinks shortly" She hurried away as quickly as she could. No-one talked for maybe 2 minutes, so I thought that I might break the silence

"So... How is everyone settling in?" Everyone looked at me flabbergasted, probably expecting me to be the last person to speak in front of _Him_ but whatever.

"Good. Luna and I miss you a bit though. Don't see you as much" Rob said, looking down, probably upset

"Yeah. Hermione told us that you just spend all your free time in the dorms..." Luna trailed off. I normally only got out of bed for meals and classes. The rest of the time I cry. That;s why Harry, Hermione and Ron were so happy to see me come down to the common room this morning

"Why do you spent all your time there" _He _asked. I looked at him with a pained expression

"Oh, you know... I just lie in bed, crying. I have nightmares, you know." I said Matter-Of-Speaking. He looked me in the eye. I looked back, only realizing that he has the most amazing blue eyes that were tinted with amber... Beautiful...

"You cry? Please, don't cry, Annie!" He leaned over the table and grasped my hand. I inter-twined our fingers for a moment before I realized whom this hand belonged to. I yanked my hand back and mumbled an apology. Everyone was throwing him daggers and passing me looks of sympathy. That's when he cracked

"LOOK, GUYS! I'VE BEEN IN THE SAME PAIN AS ANNIE HAS! POSSIBLY MORE! AND YOU GIVE _HER_ SYMPATHY WHILE THROWING DIRTY LOOKS AT ME?! I DESERVE SOSME HAPPINESS ASWELL, YOU KNOW!" Everyone in the Three Broomsticks had turned to face us. The teaches had a worried look while the students had a confused/amused look

"Professor! There is a _reason_ why we're comforting Annie and not you, you know." Luna snapped at him

"Really?" He asked and Luna nodded "And what reason might that be, Miss Lovegood?" Sneering at her, I automatically grabbed my wand but didn't pull it out of my pockets... Too many teachers present

"Well... It doesn't have to do with the fact that she's our _best friend_ or anything! And, coming next year, my sister!" Robert retorted. He flinched a bit and sank back down into his seat.

"Oh. Well, that makes sense then." He said sadly, I gave him a warm smile, just to make his pain less. He smiled back, a little bit happier now

"Professor?" Luna asked

"Yes, Luna?"

"May I talk to you. _Privately_" She asked, glaring at Robert. He nodded and they walked out of the shop and into the streets of Hogsmead

* * *

Lupin's POV:

"Professor?" Luna asked. I tore my gaze from Annie to face her

"Yes, Luna?"

"May I talk to you. _Privately_" She threw a look at Robert, as if telling him to sod off. I nodded before standing up and walking out of the Three Broomsticks with Luna. As I got to the door, I looked back at Annie. _Why? Why did I say that I Loved Tonks? She probably hates me now. I wonder if-_ I was pulled out of my thoughts by Luna, who was tugging on my sleeves, making me hurry up. I nodded my head annoyed-ly and followed Luna the rest of the way.

She strode off ahead of me, leading us somewhere, I had to jog to keep up. Luckily the full moon is arising and Moony is coming out a little bit so I was able to keep up. But man she can walk fast! I didn't know where we were going until we got there. She had led me to the Shrieking Shack. I took hold of her hand and yanked her to a stop

"Miss Lovegood. You _do_ realize where we are. Right?"

"Yes, professor. I do" She stated, she forced her hand out of my own and continued onwards. She didn't stop until we had reached the room where I- Well... Change. She sat down on the floor, cross-legged and patted the spot in front of her, beckoning me to join her. I awkwardly sat in front of her and waited for her to begin

"Lovely place, isn't it?" Her calm voice filled the room... This place is far from lovely.

"Uh.. Yes, lovely"

"Dumbledore told me to tell you my secret because he thinks that you will be able to help" SHe told me, I gestured my hand towards her, beckoning her to continue. She drew a deep breath before saying

"I'm a Werewolf" My eyes widened in shock. Another werewolf? At Hogwarts? Wow!

"So am I!"

"Yes. I figured as much. Robert seems to think you are as well" Her voice still that weird calm thingy

"How does he know?" I asked cautiously

"He recognized the signs. Having a werewolf for a best friend sort of helps with the whole I-Know-Your-A-Werewolf-Even-If-You-Don't-Tell-Me thing" God! Her calmness is SO annoying

"What about Annie? Does she know?" Hope in my voice. Why? I wonder

"I don't think she does. She's too upset about you not loving her that she doesn't realize what you are" A hint of sadness leaked through her calm voice. Then her eyes got hard and darkened until they were almost black "How could you do something like that to her? She's your _soul mate_! You don't just turn your backs on them, you know! Yes, I know that she's your soul mate! I recognize the signs! Don't deny it, Lupin!" She yelled at me, looking furious

"I had to, Luna! Dumbledore told me to!" I raised my hands to protect myself. Wand forgotten

"Do you know what she dreams about?! Do you?" I shook my head "SHE KEEPS YELLING '_DON'T LEAVE ME, REMUS! I LOVE YOU! NO! DON'T!! NNNOOOO!!!_' AND DO YOU KNOW HOW _HARD_ IT IS FOR ME, HER SISTER AND BEST FRIEND, TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT?! TO HAVE TO TRY AND WAKE HER UP FROM THESE NIGHTMARES?! I HAD TO STAY IN THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER JUST TO MAKE SURE SHE _DOES_ WAKE UP!" Tears welled up in her eyes as her fists balled up "_She almost didn't wake up on Wednesday_" She whispered "_The nurse had to come down and give her an immediate wake up potion, which didn't work to start off with. She just kept yelling and screaming, thrashing around. Snape had to come in and force a dreamless sleep potion down her throat before she stopped yelling. It was horrible!" _She rested he head in her hands, to calm herself down

"I'm sorry, Luna" She looked up at me "I didn't mean to cause anyone harm. But I had to keep Annie safe. And if I have to sacrifice everyone's happiness to do it. Then so be it!"

"What about her own? She's really depressed. I haven't seen her this sad in, well... Ever. Annie is the brave one of our group. You know, the leader. Hero. The one to take the blame for something either Robert or myself did. She lost her house so many points because she defended us. When I was bitten, she stayed by me on full moons, she would turn into a Lion and keep me from hurting myself. Heck, she used to not go to detentions if they fell on a full moon night. You'd think that she would crack a tear more often than not. She puts so much pressure on herself. Annie was the smartest girl at our old school. Yeah, not smartest in our year, smartest in the _school_. And she got that title only last year. Annie knows how to produce a full patronus, mastered the Animagus thing in only two years, found out that she was a Metamorphmagus (Though she never uses it) and is incredibly gifted at all magic but she never let a tear of frustration or stress or sadness fall. Then you come along and manage to make her cry for a whole WEEK!"

I looked at her astounded. I didn't know any of this! It only took her two years to become Animagus? It took Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail 4 - 5 years to master! She's a Metamorphmagus as well? Smartest girl the the school at aged 12 and stayed with Luna during the full moon ever since she was bitten. That's AMAZING!

"Look. I never intended on Annie being upset. I thought that she would just forget about me and move on" She glared at me, her already angry face got scarier. I moved back a little

"Well. She didn't! Please, professor! Make her feel better!" She pleaded, throwing herself on me and grabbing the front of my robes. Luna looked pleadingly into my eyes, begging me to help her

"I don't- Oh, all right! I love Annie so much, Luna! I'll help her feel better" She yelled in excitement and threw her arms around my neck, giving me a bone-crushing hug. I un-tangled her from me and grabbed her hand as I stood up

"We should get back, Luna. Your friends will be worried about you" She nodded and we headed back to the Three Broomsticks. On the way there, I decided to examine Luna. Just for the sake of I'm bored

She is medium height: Just right for her age

She has long curly Blonde hair: Bubbly personality (probably)

She has a slim figure: Maybe a little too thin but probs because she's a werewolf

She has blue eyes: They sparkle... Like Dumbledore's. Maybe their related

She is very fair: Her skin might be too pale but all well, she won't die

She's wearing light blue leggings with a long pink top: Goes with her blonde/pale look

My thoughts were interrupted by a small figure crashing into Luna, throwing her arms around her and giving her what looks like a bone crushing hug. As the girls dark hair moved from her face, I saw that it was Annie. She looks beautiful today. With black jeans, pink top and a blue jumper, it all really suits her. And with a little bit of make-up. Her hair was curled lightly and framed her pale face nicely. Hey eyelashes brushed against her cheek as she blinked, Her sparkling green eyes shining as she spoke. Annie Arpin is exquisitely beautiful... Well, in my opinion she is. I wish I was 13 again, that way I would be able to be with Annie, to hold her and kiss her... What a lovely and warming thought.

Luna tried to get out of Annie's death grip but Annie wouldn't allow it, I chuckled a bit and Annie's amazing green eyes flashed to me, giving me a evil look. She let go of Luna and walked up to me, standing so close, just a breath away, if I leaned down a bit, I could kiss her. Her soft, full lips...

"Something funny, Professor?" She sneered at me. I broke out of my thoughts and looked down at her. She had an angry look on her face but her eyes betrayed her by showing sadness. I shook my head and smiled at her. Before I could register what I was doing, I tilted her chin up with my hand softly and leaned down to kiss her. She gasped as soon as our lips made contact, then she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me closer, making our lips mould together. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her. She then stiffened and jumped away from me, tears in her eyes

"How's about we _don't_ do that, professor" She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes

"You know, Lupin. That's not what I meant" Luna stated, smiling slightly before turning around and hugging Annie. I smiled back at Luna and nodded my head "Come on, Annie. Let's get our drinks" So, us three headed back into the Three broomsticks. We sat down at our tables with our respectable drinks in their right places. Robert and Ron were having a deep conversation, with Hermione throwing comments in every now and then and Harry was waiting for us... Well, probably just Luna. I took a sip from my drink and zoned out for the rest of the day...

* * *

**_You like? I know, it's not a very good chapter but hey? What are you going to do about it? :)_**

**_I am writing a little drabble about what the sorting hat told our favourite students why they should be in the house they were sorted in... Ironically, I'm on Remus now... LOL!_**

**_So! Reviews are taken kindly and I shall get the next chapter up as soon as I see fit!_**

**_Now, for a few parting words before you head off: Lamp, Fan, Ceiling! Good bye!_**

**_(I know they aren't as cool as Dumbledore's but, just... Live with it :]) _**

**_  
oxox - Remmy_**


	6. AN Peoples!

**_AN:_**

**_Hello again! Look, it's come to my attention that some people feel the need to diss my work, well, if you don't like this story... Get out of the page and go read another one, no need to be mean to mine. It has feeling too, you know!_**

**_If you see something in this story that you recognize then it's probably not mine... Yeah! I don't (but I wish) own Harry Potter and I don't plan to any time soon. _**

**_Again... If you don't like my story, that's fine, but don't tell me, just exit the page and read a different story. Or crawl into a hole... Which ever comes first :)_**

**_And please don not think that I am trying to be mean to any of the original HP characters... I love them all and I'm just trying to betray them as I see fit for that character (except Dumbledore... Don't like him)_**

**_Also... For those who think that I stole the whole "Green Eyes" from Harry... Well, I didn't actually think about that until the third chapter... I was just basing Annie on myself, seeing as I have brown hair and green eyes as well. Sorry for the inconvenience :)_**

**_Lastly... I love Lupin! So, if you think that I'm not betraying him correctly, you just.. Well, keep it to yourself :) And I would never intentionally make him seem mean at all :) :) :)_**

**_One more thing... My pen-name, Remmy-Love... That's not from Remus, just to tell you. My real name is Remmalinee Leppin, so yeah. Me and Lupin have the same initials!! YAY! Except my middle name is Emily, not John... REL and RJL... Mine is better ;)_**

**_Well... I have told you everything I need you to know... I only accept nice reviews. The reviews that are mean... Then I'll just have to do something to the person that wrote it..._**

**_Good luck for anyone whom is of the needing of it :)_**

**_oxox - Remmy_**


	7. Wolfsbane Potion

**_I am completely aware that this is the real world, thank you! I don't ask for nice reviews, just not mean ones, okay? Thank you :) Now... Read if you want :)_**

**_And remember, children: If you've got nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all.  
Surely you were taught that at school... _**

* * *

_Previously:_

_How's about we don't do that, professor" She said, wiping the tears away from her eyes_

_"You know, Lupin. That's not what I meant" Luna stated, smiling slightly before turning around and hugging Annie. I smiled back at Luna and nodded my head "Come on, Annie. Let's get our drinks" So, us three headed back into the Three broomsticks. We sat down at our tables with our respectable drinks in their right places. Robert and Ron were having a deep conversation, with Hermione throwing comments in every now and then and Harry was waiting for us... Well, probably just Luna. I took a sip from my drink and zoned out for the rest of the day..._

_

* * *

_

_  
**Annie POV:**_

Wow... That Hogsmead trip went really fast... I can't really remember what happened after Luna and L_UPIN_ came back. Yes, I said it... Lupin! I have resorted to calling him by his last name... Improvement, right? I thought so too :) Well, yeah, the trip went really quickly. Why do I say this? Because it's now Sunday and we're having breakfast, that's why!

"Annie" Luna said, breaking me out of my thoughts "Can you pass me the potion" I nodded and reached into my pocket and bought out the wolfsbane potion and gave it to Luna. I always hold it for her so that if a teacher catches me with it I can just make up some story, but Luna wouldn't be able to, so... Yeah.

Unfortunately, just as I passed it to Luna, Snape walked past and snatched it out of my hand

"Well, well... Wolfsbane potion... Why would you, Annie Arpin, be giving some to you, Luna Lovegood?" Sneering at us... Git!

"Well, professor" I said as he turned to me "You'll just have to ask Dumbledore then, won't you?" I smiled mockingly at him as he stormed to the teachers table to ask Dumbledore. Dumbledore whispered something to him and fear and hatred appeared on his features... I wonder why fear? Hmmm... Something to investigate

He stormed back towards us and shoved the potion back into Luna's hands and pretty much ran out of the hall. Luna un-corked the vial and put it to her lips

"NO, LUNA! DON'T DRINK IT!" Hermione shouted Luna gave her a questioning look

""Humans aren't supposed to drink wolfsbane potion! It's for werewolves only!" Luna had that thinking look on her face, like trying to decide what to say, I butted in

"Don't worry, Hermione. It's just a fix-me-up potion. Nothing to worry about" I smiled at her as Luna drunk the potion and gave a disgusted look

"Disgusting!" Harry swung an arm around her and gave her a peck on the cheek. Luna turned scarlet as she leaned into Harry. I sighed, how I miss Lupin so, so very much...

"Leo? Dueling club starts now" Robert said to me as he got up. About 4 days ago, some teacher thought that it might be a good idea to start a dueling club. Apparently they had one last year but it didn't work out too well. Luna and Robert signed me up for it because they thought that I would do really well... Dragon shit I will!

"Okay" I sighed "I'm coming" I got up and walked to the entrance hall with Robert

"Are we going with Moony tonight?" I asked

"Yes, I am... But are you okay to?" I looked up at him and smiled... I love Robert... He's so caring

"Yeah, I'll be okay. It would be a good chance to get my mind of... things, you know" He smiled at me and swung an arm around my shoulders as we walked through the doors.

In the entrance hall, there was a long, narrow stage in the middle with a whole bunch of chairs surrounding it. Flighty and I sat down in the chairs in the middle so we would be able to see clearly without being to close or to far away. A whole bunch of students then came pouring into the hall along with a few teachers such as: Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore and... LUPIN!!! Oh no... Oh no Oh no Oh no!!! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!!

Robert must have realized that I was having a panic attack because he put his hands firmly onto my shoulders and made me look into his Grey eyes

"Annie? Are you okay?" I nodded my head and let out a staggered breath that I didn't even know I was holding. I smiled at him at turned to the front. All teh students had now sat down and the teachers were standing on the stage.

I looked at Lupin.

He looked at me.

I smiled.

He smiled.

I could see the love and care in his eyes as he starred into my own. I sighed. How I miss him so... Maybe I should talk to him :) Yeah... Talking is always good

"Hello Students" I turned to Dumbledore as his voice rung through the hall "We, the professors and myself, would like to welcome each and every one of you to the newest dueling club!" Everyone clapped. Robert and I just smiled


	8. Werewolves and TimeTurners

_Previously:_

_I could see the love and care in his eyes as he starred into my own. I sighed. How I miss him so... Maybe I should talk to him :) Yeah... Talking is always good_

_"Hello Students" I turned to Dumbledore as his voice rung through the hall "We, the professors and myself, would like to welcome each and every one of you to the newest dueling club!" Everyone clapped. Robert and I just smiled_

_

* * *

_

When everyone had finished clapping, McGonagall came forward a bit and started speaking

"Okay, we are going to split you up into your houses. Slytherins are to go with Professor Snape. Hufflepuffs are to go with Professor Dumbledore. Gryffindor's with Professor Lupin and Ravenclaw's to me. Go, now!" I heard chairs scraping the ground as people got up to meet with their teachers, but I was rooted in my seat... Lupin is our teacher? Oh, god Damn it!

"Annie? You okay?" I heard Robert ask me. I nodded my head, stood up and walked over to Lupin. He looked over to me and gave me a sad smile before turning to everyone else

"So. Good morning, students! Today, we will be learning some defensive spells. Who knows how to do those type of spells?" I put my hand along with Hermione and Harry and some older students, all together about 6 people put their hand up

"Okay, that's fine, we're all here to learn" Lupin smiled at everyone and walked a bit, signaling us to follow him. I walked with Hermione and she gave me an apologetic smiled

"You okay, Annie?" She asked/whispered

"Yeah... I'm fine" I lied. I wasn't fine. Today sucks, like REALLY sucks.

When Lupin stopped, we were outside, near the forbidden forest

"Okay, can those people who know defensive spells please come and stand here" He gestured to an empty space next to him. Hermione had to literally drag me along and placed me next to him. I gave her an evil look... I'm going to kill her later

"Miss Arpin" I turned to him as he said my name. His eyes were soft and gentle but his face said that he was in pain "I have heard that you know how to produce a patronus charm, am I correct?" No shit, Sherlock! I casted one right in front of you! I winced as the memory of the promise, the argument and the heated kiss came into my head. Lupin broke his promise...

"Yes, sir" I said quietly, everyone around me looked amazed

"Could you please show our fellow students what a patronus looks like?" He asked... Did I have to? Yes, yes I did

"But sir, there's no dementors here" I told him. He smiled at me and turned towards the forest. Right then a dementor came floating out of the forest and towards Lupin. Lupin immediately paled and backed away as the dementor approached him. Fear welled up inside me as I saw that Lupin didn't even attempt to get his wand out. I stood in front of him, holding my wand up in front of the dementor and thought my happiest memory

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled. I huge, silver Lion came out of my wand and headed straight for the dementor, hitting it full on, the dementor then back-tracked and flew away. I turned to Lupin who was as white as a sheet and had tears leaking out of his eyes

"Oh My Merlin! Professor! Are you okay?" I said as I raised my arms to hug him but jerked away from me

"No! Stay away from me!" He yelled and backed away. I looked at him sadly before heading towards Hermione "Excuse me, children" Lupin said as he headed over towards McGonagall who came up to us

"Sorry. Professor Lupin isn't in stable condition today. Lesson is cancelled!" Everyone glared at me and walked away "Miss Arpin" I heard my name being called by the professor. I told Hermione to go on without me and I returned to professor McGonagall who looked at me sadly

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"Professor Lupin would like to talk to you" I nodded and made my way over to the professor. He was sitting against the tree, crying slightly. I walked over to him and slid down and sat next to him

"Are you okay, Professor?" I asked. He turned his head towards me

"I'm fine, Annie. And call me Remus"

"I can't" Why the hell was I telling him the truth?

"Why not?" He asked

"Because it hurts. It really hurts" I sighed and turned my head towards the other houses learning to duel, it was amazing, really

"Well, Killerfoot wanted me to give you this" I turned towards Lupin. He was holding a package and a letter

"What's in the package?" I asked

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me" I nodded and stood up

"Thank you, professor. Good day" I turned around and walked back towards the castle, but before I could take a step, Lupin grabbed my wrist and pulled me down so I was sitting next to him again. I looked at him confused

"Sorry. How are you doing?" I laid my head against his shoulder and sighed

"I'm doing okay. A little worried about tonight though" My eyes widened. I wasn't meant to say that

"Well, good luck with whatever you have to do tonight, Annie" I sighed in relief and nodded

"Thanks, professor. Why were you upset when the Dementor attacked you?" I had to ask. Lupin sighed and rested his head against my own

"Because I saw you crying and it scares me when you are in pain" I looked up at him confused. What is he talking about

"Well, I'm sorry. Do you want to know something about me?" Lupin shrugged and nodded "I've always wanted to be a parselmouth. How cool would that be?" Lupin smirked and shook his head

"Yeah... Awesome!" He said sarcastically

"Whatever! Well, I'd better get going. Hermione is probably worried about me so, yeah" Lupin nodded as I stood up and walked away

As I got into the castle, I saw Sirius at the end of the corridor, he inclined his head, telling me to come towards him, which I did so. When I reached him, he gave me a letter and ran away

"Okay... Bye Siri!" I shrugged and walked away. When I reached the common room, I pretty much ignored everyone and went straight up to my dorm room. I sat on my bed, closed the blinds, casted a silencing spell and a locking spell and opened the package Lupin gave me from Sirius. Inside the package, there was a time turner! Why would I need one of these for? I opened the letter that came with it and it said:

_Dearest Labi,_

_Inside this package is a time turner. Now, I'm probably right in guessing that your thinking 'Why would I need one?' Well, I set the turner so that if you were to drop it, it would take you back to 1974, when Remus and I were in year 4. I am telling you to do this because there was a girl, by the name of Annie Black, apparently, she was a distant cousin of mine, but I have reason to believe that she was you, seeing as how none of my relitives would call their child 'Annie' and you two look so similar._

_The other letter I was sure to give you holds a picture of what the girl looked like. I have heard from Remus that you are a metamorphmagus so I want you to change your looks so you can look like her. Please, this is really crucial that you go back in time. You, well, Annie, was there for two years before she left again, you will start year 4 when you get there and you will be in Gryffindor and you will leave at the end of year 6._

_Annie, it is really important that you go back tonight, I know that you won't have time to say good bye to your friends but it has to be tonight, around mid-night will be fine._

_Thank you, Annie. This will really help you. And Remus. And pretty much everyone_

_Love you, little sis. I'll see you soon_

_Killer-Foot _

So, Sirius wanted me to go back in time to when he was in year four and pretend to be a distant relative of his? Alright then. I pocketed the other letter, I can change when I get there. I packed all my clothes, books, etc. and shrunk my trunk and placed it into my pocket.

I opened my blinds and made my way down stairs, out of the tower and towards the Ravenclaw tower. A picture of a lady in blue robes was hanging there

"Hello, what is your name, miss?" I asked. Always nice to be polite

"_**I am Rowena Ravenclaw. I guard the Ravenclaw tower**_"

"That's nice. Do I have to give you a password or what?" I asked.

"**_No, I ask you a question and if you get it right, I let you in, if not, then too bad_**" I nodded and waited for her to continue "**_Which came first? The Phoenix or the Ash?_**" Oh, easy!

"Well, miss Ravenclaw, There is no way to tell, if I were to say that the Phoenix came first, then where did it come from? If I were to say the Ash came first, then where did _that_ come from? So the answer to that is neither came first or second, it just came" Rowena smiled and nodded

_"**Very good answer. You would have done well in Ravenclaw, young one**_" I nodded as the portrait swung open. When I stepped in, I was greeted by Cho Chang, Ron's girlfriend

"Hi Annie! How did you get in?"

"Oh, I just answered the question. Do you know where Luna and Robert are?" She nodded and led me over to the staircase and point up

"They went into Luna's room. Go up the stairs until you get to the 3'd lot, then go through the door that says 'Luna Lovegood' She and Robert will be in there" I nodded my thanks and followed her directons

When I got to the 3rd landing, there was a corridor, and down the corridor were a whole bunch of doors. When I got to the end of the corridor... _Finally, _I saw Luna's name on the door, so I knocked our special knock, just so we know who is at the door

'_Knock, knock, tap, tap, tap, knock'_ "Come in, Annie!" I heard from the other side of the door. I entered the room and saw Luna and Robert sitting on Luna's bed with a bunch of potions, it looked like they were sorting them out. I made my way over and I sat next to Luna on her bed

"Hey guys. Listen, tonight, I'm leaving" I told them, they both looked at me comfused

"Where are you going? It's the full moon tonight" Robert asked, I noticed a hint of worry in his voice

"I know, I will be leaving during the full moon. As for where I'm going, I'm going back in time. I will be back in two years" Both Robert and Luna gasped, jaws dropping to the bed

"WHAT?! TWO YEARS?! WHY?" They both yelled at the same time

"Because, I'm friends with Sirius Black and he said that I had to so I shall"

"You mean _the_ Sirius Black?!" Luna asked, astonished. I nodded and she gasped again

"Crap! Well, I guess we'll see you in two years, then" I smiled at Robert and Luna and pulled them into a hug

"We can still keep in contact, just message me by patronus! We should go down to dinner now" I concluded. They nodded and we headed downstairs and towards the great hall.

When we got to the Gryffindor table, Harry and Luna immediately started talking, so did Robert and Ron, and Hermione was talking to some chick who looked like Ron so I ate my dinner in silence. After what seemed like forever, Robert nudged me to follow him and Luna, so I got up and, well, followed them. When they stopped, we were at the Room Of Requirements. They, Luna and Robert, opened the door and stepped inside. I followed them in and three cushions appeared on the ground near the fire, there was a bottle in the middle of the pillows and three glasses. Curious as I was, I sat down closest to the fire and waited for my friends to join me. When they did, Robert poured the drink into the glasses and I realized that it was Fire Whiskey. Why would we have some of that? I shrugged and took a sip of the drink and looked at my best friends, wondering why they bought me here

"Annie, we, Luna and I, wish you good luck for whatever it is Black asked you to do. May you never forget us and vise-versa!" Robert exclaimed and I smiled

"Yeah, Annie. We love you so much, we will never forget you, and we will see you in two years. But we will converse with you every week, that is why we made this for you" Luna handed me a, what it looks to be, watch made of glass, I smiled and put it on, noticing that both Luna and Robert also had one

"We figured you would do something like this one day, so we made this watch so we can communicate, there is a button on the side, if you press it and say either or both of our names, we will appear and we can have conversations" I kneeled and hugged my friends tightly

"Thanks guys, this is great!" I said, and, as a treat, I used my metamorphmagus powers to change my hair colour to red and gold and then my skin colour to silver and blue, the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw colours. It is a treat because I don't really like to use my powers but if one of us is going away for a while or I'm incredibly happy, then I would use it

When we had a long talk and finished the bottle of Whiskey, we decided that it was time to leave for Luna's transformation, I changed my look back to it's original state and we made our way out into the forbidden forest. Once we got there, Luna took off her clothes and gave them to Robert. None of us cared that Luna was naked, we have done this 12 times a year for 3 years so Luna is used to being naked in front of us and we're used to seeing her naked

"Wait! Before you change, because I'm not going to be here when you change back, I just wanted to say that you guys are the bestest friends anyone could, would and should ask for" They both smiled but then suddenly, Luna screamed at the top of her lungs and fell on the ground. I nodded to Robert who put Luna's clothes near a tree and turned into his phoenix and flew to a branch. I turned into my lion and waited for Luna to finish her transformation. When she was finished and now in her wolf form, I licked her wounds so they would heal better, she gave me her wolfish grin and licked my chin in appreciation.

While we, Luna and I, were running around, Robert shrieked, swooped down to me and pointed one of his feet towards a big tree, coming out of the tree, was another werewolf. What?! Who is that? I turned back to my human form and slowly stepped towards the creature. I wasn't scared that Luna would hurt me because she had taken the wolfsbane potion so I'm safe from her

"Hello, Mr. Wolf. Who are you?" I could tell that this wolf was a male because of the way he holds himself, plus, his build is much bigger than Lunas. The wolf in question growled at me and started to move forward, ready to attack me, but then Luna growled at the other wolf who looked at her confused, but shrugged it off and continued to stalk me. I grabbed the time-turner out of my pocket and waved to my friends.

Just as I was about to drop the turner, I looked into the wolfs eyes, where have I seen those eyes before? As the turner hit the ground and I started to move back in time, I realized who the werewolf was... It was Lupin

* * *

**_I'm sorry that it has taken so long to update this story! I had a good idea for another one and I got obsessed with writing that one so it took me a while to write this chapter :| Sorry_**

**_:) :) :)_**

**_oxox - Remmy Love_**


End file.
